Purnama Kedua Belas
by EdHosiki
Summary: Jimin adalah seseorang yang sederhana. Sesederhana cinta dan perasaannya untuk si Purnama Kedua Belas. BTS Minyoon. BxB! M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Malam senyap, kecuali suara angin menyapu atap-atap rumah sederhana di pinggiran Kota Metropolitan Busan. Menampar-nampar pemukiman yang seolah terkucilkan dari peradaban gemerlap kota terbesar kedua setelah Seoul. Di pemukiman itu tidak ada hiruk pikuk yang menjemukan. Seperti hunian mewah, pusat perbelanjaan, dan lampu disko yang menyilaukan. Pemukiman itu seperti di-anak tirikan. Tapi jangan salah, mereka masih bersyukur Tuhan masih mewariskan langit, satu lukisan tumpuan penat dan harapan.

Bagi mereka langit di pemukiman itu lebih surgawi daripada langit-langit di pusat Kota Busan. Langit mereka lebih bersih, baik secara harfiah bersih dari polusi kota maupun bersih dari lampu-lampu disko yang mewah. Adakalanya lampu-lampu itu mencoba mengalahkan keelokannya.

Langit mereka berbeda, lebih lapang. Jika malam naiklah ke atap rumah khas orang Korea, maka kau akan menemukan langit yang memupukkan kelegaan. Si mungil yang bertaburan, dan maha dewi yang terang benderang. Begitu terang sehingga Jimin yang duduk sendirian di beranda rumah sederhananya, sedih, kesepian, dan merana seakan dapat melihat gurat nasib yang membujur di anak-anak sungai garis tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pensil, bukan sembarang pensil. Didekapnya pensil itu, dan ia masih merasakan dadanya melambung seperti kali pertama ia menerimanya belasan tahun yang lalu.

Seekor kucing berbulu hitam tak terawat melompat lalu bergelung nyaman di pangkuan Jimin. Dalam hidupnya, kucing itu sudah bertekad akan setia mengikuti Jimin sampai ajal menjemputnya. Pasalnya, hanya Jimin yang sudi menampung kucing udik sepertinya. Dan yang lebih riskan, kisah cinta dan biduk rumah tangganya sama seperti Jimin, dihempas ombak lalu karam. Kucing pujaannya, kucing putih berbulu lebat milik tetangga sebelah telah minggat bersama kucing yang lebih tinggi kasta daripadanya. Kadang kucing hitam Jimin ini bingung, apakah kucing pujaannya itu terlalu jalang untuk kelas kucing ataukah dia yang terlalu buruk rupa. Kucing Jimin hanya bisa mengeong pilu.

Jimin sebenarnya pemuda yang tampan, sangat malah. Beberapa teman saudaranya dulu banyak yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi apalah dikata. Sekarang ia lebih mirip orang yang terkena tekanan batin. Selalu muram, tak ceria sebagaimana ia dulu.

Yoongi, oh, Yoongi. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya hampir gila karena kasmaran. Cinta pertamanya, belahan jiwanya, segala-galanya. Tapi seribu sayang, pun jika Jimin bisa mengambilkan satu buah bintang, tak sedikitpun Yoongi mengacuhkannya. Lalu bayangan hitam putih berkelebat, menjalar lalu mencuat dari otaknya. Gambar saat Jimin masih sekolah tinggi. Gambar waktu Jimin mengambilkan sapu tangan Yoongi yang jatuh di lapangan upacara.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambilnya, hah?! Berani-beraninya kau! Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri!" padahal Jimin menyerahkan tak kurang khidmat seperti saat ia hormat kepada bendera kebangsaan.

"Ini... notes kecil untukmu, Yoongi. Sesuai dengan warna kesukaanmu." Jimin menyerahkannya dengan selembut mungkin. Tapi jelas ia gugup. Notes itu adalah hadiah harapan tiga lomba menulis puisi tingkat pelajar, prestasi tertinggi Jimin saat itu. Bercucuran keringat ia mencoba menyaingi Hwan Chin-I, penyair klasik Sijo pada abad ke-15. Dia ingin Yoongi bangga kepadanya. _Tak usah ya, aku bisa beli sendiri_ , kata Yoongi.

Jimin sedih, gelisah, kecewa, lalu menderita. Banyak orang yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jimin yang hanya terpaut pada seorang saja. Tak bisa dibelok-belokkan.

Banyak kali, Taehyung, kawan idiotnya, mengingatkan bahwa bisa saja ia berakhir di pusat rehabilitasi gangguan jiwa jika kepalanya dipenuhi dengan Yoongi, Yoongi, dan Yoongi. Dan banyak kali pula ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan hal itu. Namun tetap saja, cintanya untuk Yoongi tetap membelenggunya.

Kim Namjoon, pria berkacamata, bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa di sebuah pabrik, meskipun gajinya tidak seberapa, tapi cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga. Ia pulang dari bekerja pukul empat sore. Malam dilewatkannya dengan membantu belajar anaknya dan anak tetangga, membaca buku dan satu kegiatan yang membuat Jungkook sangat mengaguminya, yaitu menyimak siaran radio. Istri, tiga anak, pegawai pabrik, buku, dan radio. Dalam lingkaran itulah hidup Namjoon berputar, hari demi hari, bulan, lalu tahun, taka da hal lain.

Suatu ketika, Jungkook bertanya, "Yah, mengapa ayah sangat menyukai radio?"

Namjoon tersenyum sejenak, mengenang radio itu juga kegemarannya. "Dari radio kau bisa mengetahui segalanya, nak. Bahasa-bahasa asing di negeri yang jauh, lagu-lagu yang indah dan irama yang tak pernah kau dengarkan sebelumnya."

Kadang Jungkook tak habis pikir. Mengapa radio? Di rumahnya terdapat seperangkat komputer tabung biasa, itu dibeli ayahnya di toko barang bekas dengan harga murah. Tapi Namjoon tak pernah menyentuhnya. Ayahnya berkata, "pakailah itu, nak. Anak jaman sekarang lebih banyak yang menggunakan komputer sepertinya."

Baiklah jika kondisi radio itu masih bagus dan segar bugar. Tapi itu hanya sebuah radio klasik yang orang akan mengagguk jika ditanyai apakah radio itu layak dilindas buldozer atau tidak. Jika tombol powernya ditekan, bunyi kemerosok, timbul tenggelam, lalu menguing. Harus kerja keras untuk menemukan frekuensi yang bersih. Satu dua kabelnya sudah mengintip-intip keluar. Tabung-tabungnya sudah berdebu. Seandainya jika disebut teknologi, radio itu sudah tidak relevan lagi dengan Korea yang sekarang. Terlalu kontras dengan ketampanan Ilsan.

Namjoon sebenarnya orang yang cerdas, tapi karena beberapa alasan ia tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya hingga universitas. Hingga takdir meletakkannya dengan kejam sebagai pegawai biasa. Teman-temannya sudah tinggal di apartemen mewah, berbeda dengan dirinya yang tinggal di apartemen sewaan kecil yang sudah untung tidak kumuh dan layak ditinggali.

Radio itu diletakkan di sebuah lemari kaca ruang tengah, satu-satunya lemari yang masih bagus di apartemennya. Kadang Jungkook geleng-geleng dibuatnya. Di mata orang, ayahnya terlalu naif untuk sebuah radio kuno di jaman ini. _Ini satu-satunya hadiah ulang tahun ayah yang tersisa dari kakek_ , kata Namjoon. Dan Jungkook sekali lagi, selalu mengagumi orang berlesung pipi itu.

 **TBC**

 **Halo, remake pertama, story pertama d ffn.**

 **Review ya dikit dikit, yang ikhlas tapi:D**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca**

 **ED,**


	2. Chapter 2

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Pertanyaannya sekarang, bagaimana mulanya sehingga Jimin bisa tergila-gila dengan si gula itu?

Dulu ia tak ubahnya seperti bocah pada umumnya. Jimin bukan anak yang pembantah ataupun pemberontak. Pagi-pagi ia sudah menenteng kotak bekal pergi ke sekolah. Sepulangnya, ia berangkat kursus tambahan pelajaran. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dihatinya untuk kabur atau bolos sekolah. Karena kata ibunya, seperti itulah hidup. Maka ia hanya merasa bahwa ia harus belajar.

Soal cinta? Jimin tak kenal dan tak suka. Cinta adalah kata yang asing. Cinta itu beracun dan menyengat. Cinta adalah burung merpati dalam topi pesulap, penuh muslihat. Cinta adalah perkara yang sangat konyol milik orang dewasa. Cinta bagi bocah sepertinya adalah sesuatu yang jauh, hingga tak tergapai oleh ujung-ujung jari mungilnya.

Waktu sekolahkelas dua SMP, Taehyung berkata kepada Jimin, bahwa dia suka sama Irene, sampai ia tak bisa tidur karenanya. Sebelumnya, Taehyung juga pernah bilang bahwa dia suka sama Taeyeon, Jennie, Chaeyoung, Tiffany, Joy, Wendy, Yeri, Hyeri, Haeri, Lisa, Sojin, Yura, Minah, Hyolyn, Bora, Soyou, Dasom, Chan Mi, Dahyun, Jihyo, Nayeon, dan Sana.

"Tapi hanya suka memandang." Kata Taehyung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Jadi begini, kata ayahku, aku tak boleh pacaran sebelum aku tuntas sekolah." _Begundal!_ Jimin tahu sahabatnya hanya berbual. Sebab, saat mereka masih usia lima tahun, Taehyung sudah berani-beraninya merayu anak perempuan _ahjumma_ penjual ramyeon.

Menurut Jimin, semua itu menjijikkan. Setiap kali Taehyung bercerita tentang gadis-gadis yang disukainya, Jimin muak. Mungkin karena ia telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri betapa buruknya makanan bernama cinta. Keluarga sepupu-sepupunya berantakan. Sering ia bertanya, mengapa tak ada undang-undang tentang cinta? Mengapa tak ada hukum yang menjerat orang-orang yang suka bermain-main dengan cinta? M-E-N-G-A-P-A? Baginya cinta adalah perbuatan buruk yang harus dilindungi oleh hukum.

Karena tahu Jimin adalah seorang yang anti-cinta, suatu kali pernah Taehyung menggodanya dengan memasang-masangkannya dengan Seulgi. Jimin mengamuk tak karuan. Tiga hari alien itu didiamkan. Jimin adalah orang yang penyabar, tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Taehyung selalu menggoda sahabatnya dengan berbagai tingkah, tapi ia trauma menggoda soal cinta dan perempuan.

Suatu waktu, tamatlah Jimin, Taehyung, dan Seokjin dari SMP. Impian mereka selanjutnya adalah masuk SMA favorit. Banyak lulusan SMP yang dari berbagai daerah, tapi kuota terbatas. Maka diadakanlah tes.

Hari terakhirnya adalah ujian bahasa Korea. Jimin tersenyum simpul. Ia menghadapi hari ujian terakhirnya dengan hati yang tenang. Diliriknya Taehyung duduk di dekat pintu, ia sedang memukul kepala sambil memutar-mutar lidah ke seluruh bibirnya, dia kumat. Lalu Seokjin, terpaut dua meja di kanan Jimin, tampak seperti dijejali kimchi setiap hari, masam. Yang jelas dua sobat Jimin itu sedang tertekan batinnya. Bolehlah Jimin lemah di hadapan pelajaran Matematika, IPA, Bahasa Inggris, dll. Tetapi Jimin adalah Sir Isaac Newton-nya Bahasa Korea.

Dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah menjawab semua soal tesnya. Jangan lupa, ia adalah Jimin si penyabar. Ditunggunya waktu ujian sampai mau habis. Ia tak mau menyerahkan lembar jawabannya segera setelah ia selesai, karena ia merasa hal itu akan mengganggu, lalu mereka terindimidasi, lalu grogi, pecah konsentrasi, lalu berantakan. Sungguh tampan budi anak itu.

Lima menit waktu hampir habis, Jimin membereskan pensil dan tasnya. Ia akan melangkah menyerahkan kertas jawaban kepada pengawas di depan sana, tetapi mendadak dia terperanjat. Tiba-tiba seseorang menikung di depannya, merampas kertas jawaban, dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung mendudukkan bokongnya lalu menyalin jawaban Jimin.

Anak itu tangkas memindah jawaban, seakan dia sudah lihai menyontek. Wajahnya tegang, napasnya memburu, keringat merembes di balik rambut legamnya. Posisi pengawas yang jauh di depan sana memungkin para peserta tes itu melakukan kecurangan. Semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat dan pengawas meneriakkan pengumuman waktu habis, lalu mengancam jika tidak segera mengumpulkan akan diambil secara paksa. Sontak seluruh peserta berduyun-duyun ke depan.

Usai menulis semua jawaban Jimin, anak kulit susu yang merampas jawaban lalu menyerahkannya kembali kepada Jimin. Dan pengawas sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, lalu menyahut lembar jawaban mereka sambil mengomel.

Anak itu kemudian membereskan tasnya. Jimin terpana. Tanpa kata-kata, anak berhidung mungil itu tersenyum kepada Jimin dan menyerahkan pensilnya. Anggaplah sebagai hadiah kecil untuk Jimin.

Jimin menerima pensil itu seakan tangannya bukan lagi bagian dari tubuhnya. Dia melayang, jiwanya melayang, lalu tangannya ikut melayang. Dia tertegun karena tak pernah melihat mata manusia seindah itu. Mungil, teduh, berkilau, dan begitu indah. Bak purnama kedua belas.

Lalu anak itu bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar. Sementara Jimin terpaku di tempatnya. Badannya gemetar, hingga bangku dan meja yang berada di dekatnya ikut bergemeletuk dan menggigil.

Usai ujian, sepanjang sore dan malam ia tak henti-hentinya menggegam pensil dari anak yang tak dikenalnya itu. Barang semenit pun ia enggan melepaskannya. Keesokannya, ketika mata bulan sabitnya terbuka, ia menyadari bahwa pensil itu masih berada dalam genggamannya.

…

Jungkook senang melihat ayahnya bereksperimen dengan radio bututnya. Karena dengan begitu, kata hatinya, pikirannya, dan pikiran ayahnya bisa teralihkan dari kesedihan. Kesedihan Jungkook melihat ibunya yang sedang jatuh sakit. Ibunya bisa sehat dan segar bugar selama berminggu-minggu. Tetapi sekali penyakitnya kambuh, dia tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur.

Selain kagum pada kecintaan ayahnya pada radio, Jungkook juga kagum pada kesabaran dan ketelatenan ayahnya merawat ibunya. Ayahnya orang dewasa yang benar-benar dewasa, dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya, ayahnya terlihat sangat bijaksana.

Kadangkala jika keadaan ibu Jungkook mencemaskan, Jungkook berbaring di samping ibunya, memeluk dan menciumi tangan ibunya. Sementara ayahnya terus bekerja sekaligus mencarikan pengobatan untuk istrinya.

Maka jika ada satu hal pelipur lara atau sesuatu yang membuat ayahnya senang, hanya satu jawabannya, radio. Dalam kaitan yang aneh, Jungkook selalu mendukung ayahnya bereksperimen bersama radionya, dan sekaligus ia berharap eksperimen itu gagal. Agar ayahnya tetap sibuk, begitu katanya.

Pernah, suatu ketika ingin mendengar suatu siaran langsung pertandingan _baseball_ Korea, ayahnya sampai meminjam tangga besi _ahjussi_ Kang, tetangga sebelah. Disenderkannya tangga itu dengan cermat, lalu ia memanjat dengan hati-hati. Duduklah ia di atas atap rumah. Ketika itu sore menjelang petang dan cuaca sedang mendung, gemuruh halilintar perlahan datang.

"Ayah, kenapa ayah susah-susah naik genteng? Kita bisa menontonnya di komputer ayah. Dengan internet. Dengan sambungan internet, di youtube! Turunlah, ayah!" Jungkook berteriak dari bawah. Tapi tetap saja, sibuk nian Namjoon memutar-mutar tombol, mengangkat-angkat radionya ke sana kemari. Mencari frekuensi. Sementara kacamatanya naik turun.

Lalu titik-titik dari langit perlahan turun. Lalu berubah menjadi gerimis. Lalu mau lebat, Namjoon baru menyadarinya. Ditaruhnya radio itu dekat palang besi antena televisi. Ia akan turun sebentar mengambil payung. Ketika sampai di pintu akan keluar sambil membawa payung,

BAM!

Sebatang halilintar menyalak di atas rumahnya, panik bukan main Namjoon menaiki tangga besi. Payung ada di tangannya, tapi lupa direntangkannya. Sehingga badannya yang hanya memakai celana selutut dan kaos putih basah dihantam air yang turun sebiji jagung. Dilihatnya di sana, terakhir kali ia meletakkan radionya. Asap pengepul, radio itu mengerang sebentar, lalu pingsan.

Namjoon menepuk dahinya. Sedangkan Jungkook di beranda rumah mengehela napas mendengar kabar duka akan radio ayahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Halo, balik lagi nih.**

 **Btw, ini settingnya Korea, tapi pake istilah SMP, SMA hehe. Gapapa ya, males ribet soalnya. Masalah istilah sedehanakan aja, yang penting alurnya.**

 **Oiyaa. Terima kasih yang sudah bacaaa**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah faaavvvv**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review apa ajaaa**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah ngelirik sekilaasss**

 **Suka tida?**

 **ED,**


	3. Chapter 3

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Adalah Min Sihyuk, pengusaha batako satu-satunya di Busan. Sering orang bertanya mengapa ia memulai pengembaraan di dunia per-batako-an, padahal jelas-jelas ia hidup di sebuah peradaban pada sebuah bandar pelabuhan besar Korea. Jika ditanya seperti itu, ia hanya akan menyimpulkan senyum jenakanya sambil berkata, "hanya ingin mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa."

Adalah Min Sihyung orang yang kenyang pengalaman sekaligus traumatis. Masa lalunya yang pahit sungguh tak ingin dilalui anak-anaknya juga. Kepada mereka, Min Sihyuk berkata jika ingin bersekolah, ia akan menyekolahkan anaknya ke mana pun mereka mau. Namun, apalah mau dikata. Berkaca pada dirinya yang dulu, hukum tetap berlaku.

Dulu ayah Min Sihyuk adalah salah satu Syahbandar besar di Busan. Seperti yang Min Sihyuk ujarkan kepada anaknya sekarang, ke mana pun ia ingin bersekolah, maka ayahnya akan melabuhkan permintaannya. Tapi Min Sihyuk memilih hidup menjadi bedebah. Saat kelas satu SMP, ia sudah mencoba-coba rokok. Seminggu kemudian, dia sudah lihai mengebul-ngebulkan asap di wajah teman-temannya. Ia tak seperti anak-anak Korea pada umumnya yang mengejar nilai tinggi dan menghadiri kelas tambahan. Sudah luar biasa untung dia masuk SMA dan lulus atas bujukan ayahnya.

Dan sekarang ia merana, melihat teman-temannya pergi berkantor dan memakai dasi. Hidup tenang di apartemen mewah. Apalah si Min Sihyuk dibandingkan mereka? Sudah terlanjur ia dulu tak mau melanjutkan sekolah.

Maka sekali lagi, berlakulah hukum masa lalu itu. Orang-orang menyebutnya karma. Dua anak lelakinya, tak jauh dari dirinya dulu, bedebah masam. Anak ketiganya perempuan, pendiam, dan penuh bisa. Baru kelas dua SMA, anaknya sudah disambar lelaki metropolitan yang asal-usulnya gelap.

Min Sihyuk merana. Di atas segala gundah gulana dan kekecewaan besar, ia hanya menaruh harap kepada anak lelaki-terakhir-satu-satunya, si bungsu. Namun sayang, dibalik wajah manis si bungsu itu tertanam jiwa pemberontak.

Si bungsu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda berandal sejak SD. Disuruh belajar sama susahnya dengan menyuruh ayam mengeong. Dimarahi, dianggapnya angin lalu saja. Diancam, tak gentar. Dinasihati, melawan lalu melengos pergi. Sepatah kata Min Sihyuk berkata, dua kata si bungsu membalas. Dihardik supaya rajin belajar dan sekolah tinggi, dipulangkan lagi bahwa dulu ayahnya _drop out_. Min Sihyuk mati kutu menghadapi si bungsu.

Si bungsu sebenarnya jenius, sangat malah. Tapi hanya karena satu, ia mewarisi tabiat buruk ayahnya. Maka di ujung kesabaran Min Sihyuk melihat si bungsu semakin kacau, ia muntab dan mengancam, "Baiklah, jika kau tidak lulus ujian masuk SMA, tidak usah sekolah sekalian. Akan aku buang dan kunikahkan saja!"

Dan si bungsu kalang kabut. Sungguh ia tak ingin terlibat perkawinan usia dini. Lagipula ini korea, K-O-R-E-A. Salah satu negara dengan peradaban yang agung. Ia tak ingin kenal carut-marut rumah tangga di usianya yang masih belia. Sekonyong-konyong ia mulai tekun belajar, ngebut. Apalagi tes masuk SMA sudah sangat dekat, ia tidak tahu lagi, ia harus lari dari ancaman mengerikan ayahnya itu.

Ujian dilaluinya dengan cemas, tak percaya diri. Satu sisi ia kecewa, ketika teman-temannya tekun belajar, ia hanya berkeliaran. Ketika teman-temannya memperebutkan peringkat, ia hanya mendengus remeh. Setiap hari ia gelisah menunggu pengumuman hasil ujian. Sambil menunggu, kalimat ayahnya menghantuinya terus menerus. Ia ingin seseorang menyelamatkannya, tetapi tak ada. Ia mengadu kepada ibunya, dan ibunya tak mampu melawan kehendak si juragan batako, Min SiHyuk.

Di sudut Kota Busan yang lain, Jimin gelisah menunggu hasil ujian. Bukan hanya karena ia ragu untuk masuk SMA, melainkan lebih kepada anak misterius yang memberinya pensil dan membuat rongga dadanya panas dingin. Layaknya orang pertama jatuh cinta, apa-apa salah. Tidur miring ke kanan, salah. Ke kiri, salah. Tengkurap, tak enak. Telentang, dia malu, karena cicak-cicak mengejeknya.

Sekarang ia maklum pada perkataan Taehyung yang bilang suka sama Irene, Taeyeon, Jennie, Chaeyoung, Tiffany, Joy, Wendy, Yeri, Hyeri, Haeri, Lisa, Sojin, Yura, Minah, Hyolyn, Bora, Soyou, Dasom, Chan Mi, Dahyun, Jihyo, Nayeon, dan Sana. Ketika bertemu Taehyung dan Seokjin, ia merasa malu. Meskipun mereka berdua tidak tahu rahasianya.

Setiap malam, ketika rindu itu menyelimuti dirinya pada anak yang merampas jawabannya itu. Lekas-lekas ia mengamati langit-langit kamarnya. Memahat wajah dan mata mungil itu di pelupuk matanya. Bergegas Jimin mengambil pensil itu, lalu digoreskannya di dinding: _Purnama Kedua Belas, siapakah dirimu?_

Jimin mengarungi hari seperti samudera waktu. Tak tahan ia menenangkan hatinya untuk bersabar. Akhirnya, tibalah hari pengumuman itu. Pagi-pagi ia sudah berdiri di depan gedung tempat pengumuman, padahal hasilnya masih keluar pukul sebelas siang.

Agar tak lepas sasaran, Jimin menunggu di selasar utama. Setiap orang yang akan melihat pengumuman harus melewati selasar utama. Tak jemu ia menunggu hingga satu dua orangtua dan anaknya berdatangan. Jimin menyiagakan penglihatannya. Pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh, anak itu berjalan, berbelok ke selasar utama. Jimin menahan napas. Anak itu tidak tahu jika Jimin sedang menatapnya seperti balita yang berbinar melihat gula-gula, sebab anak itu cemas karena ayahnya akan membuangnya pada lubang hitam bernama perkawinan.

Semakin dekat dengan papan pengumuman, si bungsu semakin gugup. Di lihatnya anak yang tidak lulus, mukanya terlipat masam. Pertaruhan masa depannya tergantung papan pengumuman itu. Setidaknya rata-ratanya harus 7,5, kriteria yang cukup rendah saat itu. Tapi begitu berat untuknya yang belajar hanya beberapa hari sebelum ujian. Di tengah kecemasan yang memuncak, ia meneliti namanya di antara ratusan nama siswa. Di urutan sepuluh besar terakhir, ia menemukan namanya: MIN YOONGI.

 _Matematika: 7_

 _Sains: 7_

 _Sosial: 8_

 _Bahasa Inggris: 6_

Bahasa Korea: 9,5

 _ **Rata-rata: 7,5**_

 _ **LULUS**_

Yoongi melompat-lompat. Ia bersorak sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Bahasa Koreanya 9,5. Fantastis, hampir sepuluh. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah mendapatkan nilai yang hampir sempurna itu. Yang terpenting, nilai itu telah menyelamatkannya. Yoongi sangat lega, ia terbebas dari ancaman ayahnya. Ia bergegas pulang untuk memberi tahu ibunya.

Sementara itu, nun di ujung selasar utama, Jimin tak henti-hentinya terpana. Ia mengunci pandangan sejak pertama kali Yoongi datang tadi. Tenggelam ia pada pesona mata mungil Yoongi. Melihat Yoongi berjalan ke arahnya, ia serasa melayang-layang. Jimin berpegang kuat pada tiang yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat singgahnya. Ia mencoba meredakan degup jantungnya. Yoongi melewatinya, sepintas ia menatap anak lelaki aneh yang memeluk tiang kuat-kuat. _Siapakah Dia? Rasanya aku kenal_.

 **TBC**

 **Pengen post, tapi harus curi-curi waktu buat nulis;(**

 **Min Sihyuk itu Bang Sihyuk ya wkwk, aku samain dg Yoongi. Kisah bapak dan anak, si Njun sama Kook ntar aja.**

 **Tengkiss yang udh baca, review, fav, dan blablabla.**

 **ED,**


	4. Chapter 4

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Dalam peri kehidupan manusia, sebelum masalah datang bertubi-tubi, menganggur, kena tipu, usaha gulung tikar, rumah tangga diuji, terkena penyakit, ekonomi keluarga mengerucut. Namun selalu, takdir menyajikan senampan masa yang sangat hebat: **SMA**.

Jimin mengambil langkah sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia akan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, guru-guru baru, karyawan baru, bangunan baru, lapangan bola baru, dan yang terpenting dan teristimewa: YOONGI.

Ingin Taehyung membelah kepala Jimin, mengorek-orek hatinya. Pasalnya setiap ia bertemu dengan Yoongi, ia langsung salto-salto tidak jelas. Setiap mendengar suara Yoongi, ia loncat-loncat macam kanguru minta kawin. Dan sebaliknya, Yoongi sama sekali tak menoleh. Dan Jimin tak peduli. Formulanya adalah perasaan cinta yang menggelegak, meskipun yang dicintai muak.

Tiada hari dilewatkannya tanpa memandangi foto Yoongi. Foto manis 3×4 dengan _gummy smile_ -nya. Asal tahu saja, Jimin mendapatkan foto itu dari hasil konspirasinya dengan petugas administrasi sekolah.

Tiap pulang sekolah, Jimin memutuskan untuk kerja sampingan, lalu dapatlah ia. _Ahjumma_ sebelah rumah menawarkan Jimin untuk membantunya membersihkan taman. Taman _ahjumma_ itu sangat luas, karena ia kaya. Upahnya selama merawat taman itu digunakannya untuk membeli kartu _request_ di radio lokal Busan. Setiap hari mengudaralah kiriman lagu dan salam teruntuk Yoongi, dari si mata bulan sabit katanya.

Entah apa musababnya, Jimin mempunyai _chemistry_ dengan Yoongi, meski Yoongi tidak. Jimin selalu tahu di mana Yoongi bercokol. Yoongi sedang makan di kantin, Jimin sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel ujung kantin. Yoongi mengambil sepeda di tempat parkir, tidak jauh darinya Jimin berdiri menunggu gelisah di gerbang. Yoongi sedang main pingpong, Jimin rajin-rajinnya menyapu ruang olahraga. Yoongi sedang bermain tennis, Jimin tiba-tiba melamar menjadi pemungut bola. Yoongi sedang bermain handball, lalu Jimin berlatih baris-berbaris, sendirian. Dan disitu setiap orang merasa ragu, itu _stalker_ atau _chemistry_?

Akan tetapi, cinta, meski sakit mata, sebelah mata, maupun buta, tetap saja berbuah kebaikan. Nilai pelajaran Jimin jauh lebih baik di banding Taehyung dan Seokjin. Entah karena Taehyung hanya suka seni, sering bermain-main _saksofon_ sendiri. Dan Seokjin yang hanya tertarik kelas memasak. Dia gemar sekali merekam dirinya ketika sedang makan. Sedangkan pelajaran kesukaan Jimin adalah Bahasa Korea. Kelihaian ayahnya sebagai guru Bahasa Korea nyata-nyata mengalir dalam darahnya. Ditambah dengan Jimin adalah seorang yang mudah tersentuh perasaannya. Kepiawaiannya membuat puisi telah diakui oleh Taehyung, Seokjin, kawan-kawan lainnya, guru-guru, kepala sekolah, tukang sapu taman, maupun penjaga sekolah.

 _Cinta adalah mata mungil_

 _Rindu adalah hidung mungil_

 _Relung dipenuhi si bibir mungil_

Banyak kali Jimin mendengar pujian dari para guru. Sebagian puisi Jimin banyak mengandung sajak-sajak yang _metaforis_ katanya. Jimin hanya tersenyum. Dia sendiri tidak tahu arti kata _metaforis_ , yang ia tahu puisi-puisi itu terpahat karena digerakkan oleh cintanya kepada Yoongi. Sampai-sampai tempat pembuangan sampah di ujung gang terlihat indah tak terperi.

Karena tak ingin melihat kawannya merana dan sia-sia, tak tega melihatnya ditolak Yoongi hari Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu, sampai Senin lagi. Ditolak pagi, siang, dan malam, berkali-kali Taehyung dan Seokjin mengingatkan Jimin, bahwa janganlah menunggu yang tak pasti.

"Perasaanku takkan pernah sia-sia!" kata Jimin, mantap.

"Pernahkah dia melirikmu? Tidak sama sekali. Membuatnya bersanding denganmu sama dengan membuat kucing berkokok, mustahil. Mending kau dengan Seulgi saja." Ujar Seokjin.

"Berdasarkan perhitunganku, rasa sayang Yoongi kepadamu hanya nol koma nol nol nol sekian daripada rasa bencinya. Kita tahu dalam matematika, jika angka yang lebih kecil dikurangkan dengan angka yang lebih besar hasilnya sama dengan nol. Maka, nol persen itulah peluangmu." Tambah Taehyung, jelas saja nilai matematikanya 2.

Jimin tak hirau. Dianggapnya perkataan sumbang itu adalah angin yang terhempas musim ke selatan. Dia ingin fokus ke Yoongi.

Untuk itu, sebagai usaha nyata bocah SMA mengejar cintanya, Jimin mempunyai mata-mata. Ialah Kak Suran, kakak sepupu Yoongi. Disogoknya Kak Suran dengan semangkuk ramyeon sehari selama seminggu. Kata Kak Suran, Yoongi sangat suka basket. _Basket_? Tiba-tiba Jimin yang sering malas berolahraga menjadi tim inti basket SMA. Suatu waktu, Kak Suran berkisah bahwa Yoongi juga kadang suka lompat jauh. Tiada angin tiada hujan, Jimin menjadi juara satu lompat jauh tingkat SMA se-Busan. Mengejutkan, lompatannya seperti belalang sembah.

Lain waktu, Kak Suran berkata jika Yoongi suka menulis indah. Tak pelak Jimin belajar menulis indah. Lalu menggambar nama MIN YOONGI di dinding kamarnya besar-besar. Secara tak resmi, sejak itu ia menjadi ahli mural.

Lalu Jimin memutuskan masuk anggota _band_ SMA demi mendengar Yoongi yang sangat suka bermusik. Namun dikarenakan ia tak pandai bermusik, dalam keanggotaannya, Jimin hanya menjadi tukang gulung kabel. Ruang _band_ yang centang perenang karena kabel yang berserakan di mana-mana, menjadi sangat rapi karena jurus gulung kabel Jimin. Kerap dia dimarahi lantaran menggulung kabel saat pertunjukkan sedang berlangsung. Akhirnya, Jimin kena pecat ketua _band_ , yang juga seorang gitaris dan dikabarkan ditaksir Yoongi.

Kata Kak Suran, Yoongi suka bersahabat pena di jaman yang sudah serba modern ini. Jimin tak mau ketinggalan, menulislah ia sebuah surat ditujukan kepada Louis Tomlison dari Haiti **.**

 _Dear Mr. Louis Tomlison,_

 _My name is Jimin, from Busan. Im high school student. I see your photo from Pen Friend Magesin, very very very good. I want friend with you. But im sorry my English language not good. 5 in my report. But let no English good, I write a poem from you._

 _ **I have a friend**_

 _ **My friend from Haiti**_

 _ **I love my girlfriend**_

 _ **Her name is Min Yoongi**_

 _What does you think, Mister?_

 _Thank you very very much. If you want write letter for me, my addres on envelope._

 _Sincerely yours._

 _Full love, very very happy,_

 ** _Jimin._**

Malangnya, segala upaya dan prestasi Jimin yang brilian itu tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Yoongi. Yoongi semakin brutal menolaknya. Semula yang ia menerima dengan setengah hati pemberian Jimin, sekarang terang-terangan Yoongi langsung membuangnya di depan Jimin. Pernah dengan klisenya Jimin mengiriminya surat cinta, langsung disobeknya surat itu kecil-kecil dan dihamburkan di tempat parkir. Jika dulu Jimin memberi tiket nonton konser BTS, Yoongi hanya akan berkata tidak usah ya, sekarang diambilnya perekat, lalu ditempelnya tiket itu di jidat Jimin.

Adakah Jimin marah? Adakah Jimin muak? Adakah Jimin benci lalu gantung diri? Atau adakah Jimin menemuh cara yang picik? Maaf saja, Jimin tidak seobsesif itu. Sekali lagi, dengan hati yang lapang, Jimin mencintai dengan sederhana dan sabar.

 **TBC**

 **Ngakak sendiri baca surat bhs inggris yang amburadul wk, tipikal Jimin yg tida bgtu jago bhs inggris. Btw, tida ada sangkut pautnya Tomlison dengan Haiti ehe, cuma biar sajaknya pas aja.**

 **Hayoo siapa yg ngedukung perasaannya Jimin?;)  
**

 **Yang mau tanya, bolehlah.**

 **Oiyaa, kalo daku minta masukan, boleh?**

 **Yaudah, gitu aja. Tengkiss sebelumnya;)**

 **ED,**


	5. Chapter 5

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Benar Jimin patah hati, tapi ia tak patah harapan. Perasaannya tak pernah pupus untuk Yoongi seorang, sama seperti ketika ia menerima pensil di hari keramat itu. Pun jika hatinya dibanting berkali-kali, tak dihiraukan sampai usang, ia tak patah arang. _Masih punya berjuta nampan persediaan hati untuk Yoongi, katanya._ Lagipula, kata ayah Jimin, Tuhan selalu menghitung, tapi ada kalanya Tuhan akan berhenti menghitung.

Dan benar saja, saat itu Tuhan berhenti menghitung.

"Seokjin!" panggil Jimin.

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Seokjin-a, Yoongi membuat puisi untukku!" wajah Jimin berseri-seri seperti bunga pukul empat baru mekar.

Seokjin hanya mendengus remeh.

"Di majalah dinding!"

"Jangan berbual." Seokjin tak acuh, masih konsentrasi dengan makanan di pangkuannya.

"Tidak!"

"Benar?"

"Benar!"

"Kau tak sedang mabuk soju, kan? Itu masih illegal untukmu."

"Tidak!"

"Kau tak salah lihat?"

"Tidak! Dua bola mata."

"Kau tak buta, kan?"

"Tidak! Mataku masih baik sejak aku lahir."

"Kau sedang bermimpi, tidak?"

"Tidak! Kau boleh mencolok mataku, kalau mau!"

"Puisi menyumpah-nyumpah atau puisi anak TK atau puisi baik-baik?"

"Baik-baik! Bolehlah disebut puisi cinta!"

"Serius?" Jimin mengangguk kuat-kuat, lima kali.

Seokjin ternganga, hidungnya kembang kempis. Kaget bukan kepalang ia. Apakah si macan putih itu sudah tobat karena kehilangan cakarnya atau bagaimana. Segera Seokjin menarik sahabat mininya ke mading. Tak percaya ia melihat puisi diketik rapi, berdekorasi bingkai warna pinkeu itu.

 _Untukmu yang bernama J_

 _Terima kasih untuk puisi dan surat-surat yang kau persembahkan untukku_

 _Mungkin ini kolot, tapi aku suka_

 _Maaf aku tak bisa membalasnya, tapi percayalah_

 _Demi kau, aku membaca semuanya_

 _Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat_

 _Hela napas demi napas_

 _Lagu yang kau udarakan lewat radio lokal Busan, aih, melambung aku dibuatnya_

 _Y_

Seokjin menatap Jimin, dalam.

"Kau yakin J di sini adalah kau, Jim?"

Jimin mengangguk polos, "Siapa lagi?"

"Tahukah kau berapa banyak siswa yang bernama depan J?" Seokjin mendorong pelipis Jimin. "Jinyoung, Jackson, Jenny, Jae Joong, Jiwon, Jin Hwan, Jin Hoo, Jong Dae, Jong In, Jong Un, Jong Woon, Joon Myeon, Jae Hwan, Jae Jin, Ji Eun, Jihyun, Jihoon, Jung Hwan, Jung Shin, Jun Ho, Jisoo, Jihyo, Jung Min, Jungsu. Banyak nama siswa-siswi di sini dengan nama huruf J. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, hah?"

Jimin bergumam sejenak. "Indera keenam."

Seokjin menimpuk Jimin dengan kotak makanannya. "Demi Neptunus, indera keenam hanya untuk melihat iblis dan setan. Salah satunya setan yang merajai otakmu sambil membisikkan: Yoongi, di hatimu hanya ada Yoongi…"

"Umm… Intuisi." Lagi, Jimin menjawab sekenanya.

"Lupakan macan itu, tinggikan badanmu!" Seokjin tidak berbelas kasih, timpukan melayang ke Jimin lagi. "Jangan-jangan ia tidak mau menerima cintamu karena kau bikin malu, badanmu kan segitu!" Dan hinaan pun mendera.

Jimin membisu. Masih tidak berhenti cercaan Seokjin.

"Intuisi apa, hah? Berhentilah mengingau, Jim. Lantas dari mana kau yakin kalau Y itu Yoongi? Bisa saja Yeri, Yoo Jin, Yugyeom, Yoon Ji, Yerin, Yongguk, Yong Bae, Young Ji." Seokjin masih tidak puas.

"Sekarang siapa yang suka mengirimi Yoongi puisi? Siapa yang suka mengirimi dia surat? Siapa yang suka mengiriminya lagu? Aku!" Jimin yang tadi diam, sekarang membara.

"Memangnya jika orang lain mengirimi Yoongi lagu, maka ia akan memberi tahu pak gubernur lewat surat, lalu suratnya akan ditembuskan kepadamu dan kepada rumah sakit jiwa, hah!?"

"Puisi itu memang untukku! Mengapa kau tak sadar itu!? Apakah benar kau adalah temanku!?" Jimin berkeras, formulanya jika cinta diguyur emosi akan semakin membara.

"Bukan! Itu bukan puisi. Itu surat biasa! Tak bisakah kau membedakan antara puisi dan surat-surat monyet!?"

"Aigoo… Tahu apa kau tentang puisi, hah? Nilai bahasa Koreamu hanya 5,5. Makan saja yang kau tahu!"

"Eiihhh, kurang ajar sekali kau. Cabut segera kata-katamu itu. Bahasa Korea bukan soal kecerdasan. Aku lebih cerdas dari pada kau! Siapa yang tak tahu ibukota Amerika Serikat adalah London!"

Jimin diam seribu bahasa.

…

Jungkook berdiri di halaman kecil rumahnya. Hari ini ia mengharapkan hujan turun, _sangat suka hujan, katanya_. Mengapa? Karena Jungkook ingin seperti ayahnya. Menyukai butir-butir hujan yang turun perlahan, menyukai sesuatu yang kecil dan sederhana. _Seni menyukai hal-hal yang biasa saja_. Itu kata ayahnya yang hanya lulusan SMA.

Maka Jungkook secara otomatis juga menyukai radio seperti ayahnya. Benda kotak sederhana dan tua. Banyak waktu ia gunakan untuk membaca buku dan artikel tentang radio. Malamnya, ia berbicara banyak tentang radio kepada ayahnya. Tentu saja senyum Namjoon langsung terkembang bersamaan dengan lesung pipi yang dalam. Ia suka pada anaknya yang menyukai sesuatu sepertinya. Ia suka mempunyai anak yang berpengetahuan dari bapak yang tidak dapat bersekolah tinggi sepertinya.

Hari silih berganti. Jungkook sudah berumur dua belas, naik kelas enam SD. Da Hyun, adiknya, naik kelas empat. Si bungsu, Yeri, masih mau kelas satu. Namjoon kesulitan menghadapi biaya sekolah, dan situasi menjadi lebih runyam karena ia memerlukan biaya sebab istrinya harus masuk rumah sakit.

Istrinya sakit, dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit yang lebih mampu menanganinya. Besar biaya di luar kuasa Namjoon. Dengan panik, ia menjual apapun barang yang ada di rumahnya. Komputer Jungkook, sofa yang dibelinya lima tahun lalu, sebidang tanah warisan orangtua, perabotan kecil, semuanya. Sekejap, uang hasil penjualan langsung habis. Ia harus menjual lagi, sebisanya menghindarkan diri dari berhutang. Di ujung kemuramannya, ia pernah diberitahu temannya, jika radio yang ia punya masih punya harga tinggi, karena meskipun tua, barang itu antik. Namjoon ambil langkah seribu menuju pegadaian.

Jungkook tak tahu jika ayahnya menggadaikan radio kesayangannya. Yang ia tahu ketika ia pulang dari kelas tambahan, ia tak melihat lagi radio itu bertengger di tempatnya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ayahnya masuk dengan telaten memapah ibunya pulang setelah beberapa waktu lalu dirawat di rumah sakit.

Malamnya, Jungkook mencuri pandang waktu ia berjalan ke dapur. Melirik ayahnya yang biasanya memutar-mutar tombol _tuning_ , mendengar gemerosok, mencari frekuensi, sekarang hanya duduk termangu di kursi kayu yang sekarang hanya tinggal kursi satu-satunya di rumahnya.

Malam beranjak, langit Busan semakin kelam. Ia tak bisa tidur. Sejak kecil ia terbiasa mendengar radio ayahnya di samping kamar, lalu senyum lesung pipi ayahnya yang mengembang seakan mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Tapi malam ini berbeda, ayahnya muram. Jungkook tak pernah merasakan malam pahit dan terasa panjang seperti ini.

 **TBC**

 **Akankah cinta Jimin bersambut, lalu bertemu ujung?**

 **Yang rindu sajak-sajak radio ayah dan anak, tadaaa!**

 **Sudah, gitu aja!**

 **Review ya;)))**

 **ED,**


	6. Chapter 6

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Jimin menyesal mendebat Seokjin tentang surat itu, apalagi dengan menyinggung-nyinggung nilai Bahasa Korea. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ia memang keterlaluan. Mengidentikkan dirinya dengan satu huruf J dan Y untuk Yoongi adalah perbuatan amatir yang tidak masuk akal dan menggelikan.

Dengan lapang ia berencana mentraktir Seokjin dan Taehyung dengan semangkuk ramyeon di ujung jalan rumahnya pengganti sebagai pangganti kata maafnya.

"Sudahlah Jim, semua itu sia-sia. Kasihan aku melihatmu. Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik di Busan ini." Kata Taehyung.

"Cobalah melirik orang lain, lalu tenggelamkan Yoongi dari otak dungumu itu!" kata Seokjin, nada gusarnya masih kentara karena tempo hari Jimin menyinggung nilainya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk antusias. Kelihatan sekali ia menaruh minat pada bujukan teman-temannya, sedikit melupakan Yoongi.

"Kuberi tahu. Di dunia ini terdiri dari lelaki yang sukses dan gagal," kata Taehyung. "Delapan puluh persen lelaki sukses, dan tiga puluh persen gagal. Tak perlu lagi kujelaskan di mana posisimu sekarang."

Jimin tahu Taehyung bodoh, tapi ia tetap berterima kasih atas nasihat dari kawan-kawan terdekatnya. Sudah saatnya ia bersikap rasional terhadap Yoongi."

"Mianhae…" kata Jimin lirih. "Aku menyesal bertengkar dengan kalian hanya karena perkara J dan Y. Maafkan aku. Apa jadinya jika tidak ada kalian, teman-teman terbaikku. Teman mengompol, teman membolos, teman mencuri buah _ahjussi_ sebelah ̶ " kata-kata Jimin tersendat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Terharu ia. Susah payah Seokjin membujuk temannya yang berubah menjadi melankolis seperti film India.

Namun nasib berkata lain, kurang ajar nian kertas yang terketik rapi di majalah dinding.

 _Untuk kau bernama J, dengan dua huruf I_

 _Harapanku kau tidak jemu mengirimiku sepucuk surat dan puisi_

 _Puisi adalah segumpal awan senja yang kau kirim untukku seorang diri  
_

 _Untuk kau yang bernama J, dengan dua huruf I Maafkanlah aku tidak pernah membalas puisimu_

 _Sepertinya orang yang menulis puisi adalah orang yang diberkati Tuhan_

 _Suatu ketika akan kubalas larik manismu tandas, tak berbekas_

 _Seringkali kulihat, engkau melintasi rumahku, mencuri pandang dari mata bulan sabitmu_

 _Aku tahu, tak bisa dibilang pendek jarak rumahku dan rumahku_

 _200 tiang listrik paling tidak_

 _Manis sekali, di mana ada Romeo yang tak berkorban?_

 _Julietmu, Yoongi_

Jimin berguling-guling di tanah demi membaca secarik kertas laknat itu. Hatinya untuk Yoongi membumbung kembali. Menelan ludah sendiri, itulah ia saat ini. Kemarin ia tersedu karena teman-temannya yang tak pernah lelah membujuknya melupakan Yoongi, dan ia bertekad untuk itu. Tapi sekali lagi, cinta akan membawamu pada taraf rabun hingga buta. Jimin menginjak-injak tekadnya demi surat dari gula gula manisnya.

"Lihatlah! Buka mata kalian lebar-lebar!" Jimin membentak Seokjin yang menganga dan Taehyung yang nanar ketika Jimin menunjukkan surat di mading itu. Lupa sudah Jimin pada teman sehidup semati kemarin.

"J dengan dua huruf I! Je i em i en! Jimin! Lihat siapa yang benar sekarang? Aku atau kalian!?" Jimin menggebu-gebu akan perasaannya.

"Tap, tapi…" Seokjin coba menginterupsi.

"Tapi apa!? Kau mau bertanya soal tiang listrik itu, bukan? Sudah kuhitung tadi. Setelah membaca puisi itu aku langsung membolos pelajaran Kim- _ssaem_ , lalu bersepeda dari rumahku ke rumah Yoongi. Tepat dua ratus tiang listrik."

Seokjin geleng-geleng, Taehyung _blank._

"Dan asal tahu saja, di sekolah ini hanya ada dua nama dengan J dan dua huruf I! Hanya aku dan penjaga sekolah. Konyol saja jika Yoongi mengirimkan surat itu ke _ahjussi_ penjaga sekolah."

"Hati-hati Jim, ada satu sebutan untuk orang sepertimu." Kata Taehyung.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya.

"Obsesif Compulsive Dis…"

"Aish!" Jimin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan memotong perkataan Taehyung. Teman macam apa yang mengatainya obsesif? Di hampirinya majalah dinding, dicopotnya surat dari Yoongi. Ia melipat dengan tenang, lalu menciumnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Seakan ia sedang menciumi tangan Yoongi melalui sidik jari tak terlihat yang tertinggal di kertas istimewa itu.

…

Kemungkinan besar lebih dari lima puluh persen manusia di bumi ini membenci hari Senin. Tapi Jimin bukan golongan manusia-manusia itu, ia mencintai hari Senin. Di saat orang-orang menggerutu tentang akan betapa panjang dan beratnya hari Senin berlalu, Jimin tersenyum mengembang. Baginya hari Senin adalah kebaikan dan awal dari segalanya.

Lantaran melihat surat dari Yoongi di majalah dinding. Hari Kamis, Jumat, dan Sabtu Jimin tidak masuk sekolah akibat terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya, Senin ia jadikan hari termanis untuk melihat dan membuktikan ketulusan kertas-kertas Yoongi.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jimin sudah memacu pedal sepedanya menuju sekolah. Penjaga sekolah yang juga bernama Jimin pun kaget ada siswa yang sudah bertengger di depan gerbang sambil senyam-senyum. Ia membuka gerbang sambil melirik jam tangannya, masih pukul lima lebih sepuluh. Penjaga sekolah geleng-geleng.

" _Ahjussi_ , bolehkah aku menunggu di sini?" tanya Jimin.

Penjaga sekolah mengangguk. Dikiranya Jimin takut mau masuk kelas ketika matahari masih mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur, makanya ia meminta menunggu di pos penjaga sekolah.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Mulai heran _ahjussi_ penjaga sekolah kepada Jimin. "Kenapa tidak duduk?" tanya penjaga sekolah.

"Karena terlalu bahagia." Jawab Jimin yang sepertinya habis panen senyum. Sejak kedatangannya hingga puluhan menit kemudian, ia hanya berdiri memegangi sepedanya sambil tersenyum tak henti-henti. Pun setelah mendengar jawabannya, penjaga sekolah makin terheran-heran.

Tepat pukul tujuh kurang lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Jimin dengan sabar datang. Anjing penjaga sekolah yang kumal ikut menyaksikan momen itu. Yoongi mengebut memasuki gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup. Dengan sepasang _earphone_ menggantung malas di lehernya, ia terengah dan melengos tidak peduli ketika guru tata tertib meneriakinya.

Dan di situlah Jimin, lima meter dari Yoongi. Matanya berbinar-binar menanti gulanya melemparkan sapaan selamat pagi berbungkus cinta. Sekilas mereka beradu pandang, semuanya seperti gerakan lambat, tetapi Yoongi seakan melihat angin saja. Jika ditanya, _Yoongi, apakah kau melihat seorang lelaki tadi pagi di gerbang?_ Maka kurang lebih dia akan menjawab, setengah lupa setengah ingat, _siapa? Guru tata tertib atau anjing penjaga sekolah dengan siswa kumal di sebelahnya?_

Meranalah hati Jimin. Sikap Yoongi sama sekali tak mencerminkan romansa sesuai yang tertulis di surat-suratnya. Tidak hanya Jimin yang heran dengan sikap Yoongi, Seokjin dan Taehyung pun demikian. Mana kata-kata manis Yoongi untuk Jimin, _Romeo, Julietmu_. Bedebah masam!

"Jangan-jangan Yoongi menderita kepribadian ganda, bisolar!" kata Taehyung.

"Bipolar, bodoh!" kotak makan Seokjin melayang ke kepala Taehyung secara tidak manusiawi.

Jimin hanya tersenyum pahit.

Belum usai kemalangannya karena tidak dilirik Yoongi, siangnya ketika ia akan mengambil sepeda di tempat parkir, Jimin melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya mencelos. _Bebangsat!_ Katanya dalam hati. Ditemuinya Yoongi di tempat parkir. Bersama Mino. Sedang mengelap keringat Mino. Dengan saputangan kesayangan Yoongi. Tolong digaris bawahi: mengelap keringat dengan saputangan kesayangan Yoongi. Ia tahu itu saputangan kesayangan Yoongi dari Kak Suran.

Banyak kali ia mendengar nama-nama orang yang juga memuja Yoongi seperti dirinya, dari A sampai Z, tapi Mino? Song Minho? Demi Tuhan Yang Mahatinggi, kenapa harus si cecunguk Song-song itu. Lantas tanpa babibu Jimin menendang sepeda di depannya, lalu rebah, rebah lagi menimpa sepeda di sampingnya. Setidaknya ada dua puluh lima sepeda yang berebahan akibat ulah Jimin yang mengepul siang itu.

Dipelototinya Yoongi. Kesayangannya itu tetap mengelapi keringat si Song-song, bahkan sekarang sampai leher dan tengkuknya. Dan dengan sok tampannya, Mino hanya cengar cengir dengan bola basket di tangan kanannya. Keduanya tidak menyadari keributan yang ditimbulkan Jimin, yang sekarang sedang dipelototi penjaga sekolah dan pemilik dua puluh lima sepeda yang rebah.

 _Aih!_

 **TBC.**

 **Aaakkhhh… akhirnyaaaa**

 **Mianhae baru update, ehe.**

 **Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi keranjingan Minyoon nih. Pengen nulis, tapi ujian mematahkan segalanya. Dan sampai sekarang, tbh, aku ga bisa moveon abis liat BTS Run (itu episode berapa ya, lupa) yang waktu Jimin genggam tangan Yoongi. AIH! (nendang selimut). Sweet bangeeet. Sampe lap airmata akutu.  
**

 **Namjoon dan Jungkook apanya Yoongi dan Jimin yaa? Wkwk.**

 **Oiyaa, jangan tanya kenapa aku pake si Mino. Karena aku gak punya ide buat tokoh itu. Ya jadi pas inget Mino ya Mino aja, meskipun itu gak pas deh kayanya karakternya. Gapapa kan.**

 **Yasudah, gitu ajaa.**

 **Review sangat dinantikan.**

 **Tidak fav tida apa-apa, eheh.**

 **Semoga suka.**

 **ED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Setelah hari nahas yang menimpa Jimin, tragedi si Mino dan Yoongi, Jimin demam tiga hari tiga malam. Dia masuk sekolah sehari, lalu demam lagi enam hari. Ini semua gara-gara si tengik bajingan itu. Dia merasa pedih. Yoongi meremukkannya, Mino menghancurkannya.

Lalu berembuslah kabar tidak sedap itu, Jimin sengaja men- _dropout_ -kan diri. Dan kabar itu dengan segera berembus ke telinga Kim Taeyeon- _seonsaengnim_ , wali kelas Jimin. Apalagi didengarnya bahwa masalah ini berkenaan dengan Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Mino. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin mendamprat para cecunguk itu.

Dipanggillah mereka berempat.

"Duduk!" empat cecunguk itu duduk di sofa panjang ruangan Kim- _ssaem_.

"Cecunguk 1, cecunguk 2, ceunguk 3, cecunguk 4!" Kim- _ssaem_ menunjuk mereka satu persatu.

"Park Jimin- _ssi_!"

"N… ne _ssaem_?" sahut Jimin.

"Kudengar kau ingin keluar dari sekolah, hah?"

Jimin diam saja.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , kau itu altet yang tangguh, generasi penyair Korea terbaik. Rencana macam apa itu, hah?" Kim- _ssaem_ tidak tahan untuk tidak murka. Sungguh sangat disayangkan jika murid selugu dan sebaik Jimin harus angkat kaki dari sekolah dengan kehendak hati. Baginya Jimin terlalu berharga dibanding cecunguk lain yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau itu istimewa, bakatmu merupakan kombinasi yang langka. Kau terbaik Jimin bila dibandingkan dengan siswa mana pun. Kau berbeda daripada Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Mino yang gemar berbuat onar saja!"

Ketiga cecunguk itu merasa kecil di mulut manis Kim Taeyeon.

"Kau Taehyung, berhentilah mengandalkan otak udangmu itu. Sukanya berleha-leha sambil menggoda burung lewat jendela. Dinasehi malah membalas menggunakan bahasa burung. Tak habis pikir aku denganmu. Apa Jimin keluar ini karena kau, hah!?"

"Aniya _ssaem_. Saya tidak memengaruhinya. Tapi jika dia memutuskan untuk keluar, saya akan selalu mendukungnya." Dengan polos Taehyung menimpali gurunya.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Kan sebagai teman yang baik harus selalu mendukung apa pun keputusannya."

Kim- _ssaem_ mengelus dada, ia mencoba tak mengindahkan si alien yang terdampar di sekolahnya ini.

"Lalu, Seokjin. Bisa kaujelaskan mengapa Jimin keluar?" kali ini Kim Taeyeon berharap mendapat jawaban yang dapat melegakannya. Ia dengar Seokjin otaknya lebih manusiawi.

" _Jeoseonghamnida, ssaem_. Aku tidak tahu menahu, tapi aku akan menjawab dengan jujur dan senang hati jika kau bertanya bagaimana cara membuat _budae jjigae_." Kim Taeyeon menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa satu hal, otak Seokjin telah dikudeta oleh makanan sejak ia bayi.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kaulah penyebabnya Min Ho. Tak ada onar di sekolah ini yang tak kau ciptakan. Coret sana-sini, merokok di WC, penyumbat sekolan, perusak pot bunga, pengempes ban kendaraan guru-guru. Aku tahu, pasti kau pelakunya! Kau itu implementasi Hitler di sekolah ini!"

"Aniya, _ssaem_! Aku tidak tahu apapun, aku saja tidak mengenal si cebol ini." Mino menunjuk Jimin.

"Pembual!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan saja pada orangnya sendiri, _ssaem_. Kudengar ia langsung demam ketika ia pulang dari tempat parkir. Mungkin ia disusupi iblis penjaga pohon besar di tempat parkir."

Jimin melirik tajam ke Mino. _Ya, iblis itu adalah kau Song sialan. Iblis perebut Yoongiku!_

…

Setelah dinasehati Kim- _ssaem_ panjang lebar, Jimin tetap berkeras hati, ia tetap membolos. Bagaimana bisa ia berangkat ke sekolah jika bangunan itu sekarang menjadi neraka? Ia tak sanggup menemukan Yoonginya bersama si Mino itu. Ia sudah tidak lagi tergiur pada bangku sekolah, ayah ibunya pun tak sanggup membujuknya. Cinta mendurjanakan hatinya.

Mungkin bagi banyak orang, kisah Jimin yang patah hati dan berhenti sekolah adalah peristiwa yang konyol dan remeh. Tetapi dunia sudah tahu bahwa banyak orang yang menjerat hidupnya sendiri hanya karena cinta.

Seokjin dan Taehyung pun sedih karena salah satu personel dalam persekutuan persahabatan mereka akan hengkang. Seokjin setiap hati berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban yang menghampiri Jimin sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk putus sekolah. Dan tibalah keajaiban itu.

"Seokjin-ah!" Taehyung menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang lesu memakan bekal makan siangnya.

Seokjin hanya bergumam, malas menjawab.

"Yoongi. Mengirim. Surat. Di mading. Untuk. Jimin." Taehyung berbicara dengan penuh tekanan di tiap katanya.

Seokjin tersedak. Dengan pontang panting ia berlari ke tempat parkir, meninggalkan kotak makannya tidak peduli. Segera ia pacu sepeda menuju rumah sahabat lugunya.

"JIMIN-AH! JIMIN-AH!" Seokjin berteriak bahkan ketika ia masih sampai dua blok dari rumah Jimin. Lantas ia berteriak dan menggedor pintu rumah Jimin.

Seorang anak lusuh muncul dari balik pintu, diduga Jimin tidak mandi dua hari.

"Jimin-ah! Kau harus pergi ke sekolah. Yoongi menulis surat untukmu!"Tanpa babibu lagi, ia duduk diboncengan Seokjin, pergi ke sekolah.

Bola mata Jimin berbinar-binar membaca surat Yoongi.

 _Hei kau yang bernama awal huruf J, lalu huruf I, sesudah itu huruf M, lalu I lagi, dan terakhir N_

 _Bolehlah hidup kita tidak mujur dan nasib mengkhianati kita_

 _Tapi janganlah berhenti sekolah_

 _Karena sekolah adalah bakal sendi-sendi bangsa_

 _Di dalam hati yang kuat, ada jiwa yang semangat!_

 _Always, Y_

Keesokannya, pagi-pagi sekali, ketika matahari masih mengintip-intip dari celah horizon, Jimin sudah tiba di sekolah. Dengan giat ia menyapu kelas, mengepel gedung olahraga. Semua orang tahu ia sedang tidak piket hari ini. Setelahnya, ia membuka baju dan berlari keliling lapangan. _Dalam hati yang kuat, ada jiwa yang semangat!_ Begitu kata orang yang ia puja. Sungguh cinta memporak-porandakan segalanya.

Kerap kali Kak Suran sedih ketika ia dihampiri Jimin dengan muka memelas. Ia sendiri tidak tega melihat Jimin ditaboki oleh cinta. Ia ingin Jimin berhenti mencintai sepupunya. Maka salah satu jalan yang disarankan oleh temannya adalah memanas-manasi Jimin agar ia patah hati dan melupakan Yoongi.

"Yoongi bercerita, bahwa itu adalah kemauannya sendiri untuk pindah ke kelas Mino."

Jimin tersenyum pahit.

"Tiada waktu selain membicarakan Mino."

Jimin tersenyum getir.

"Tidak pernah kulihat Yoongi sekasmaran itu."

Jimin membujuk hatinya.

"Katanya, Mino adalah cinta pertamanya yang indah."

Jimin mulai panas dingin.

"Setelah SMA, mereka berencana pergi ke Seoul. Jika tidak direstui, mereka akan kawin lari."

Jimin menggigil.

Mungkin bagi Kak Suran itu akan mujarab, tapi ia salah. Jimin semakin gigih. Kadang cinta bisa menjelma menjadi dorongan yang luar biasa untuk manusia. Jimin semakin rajin belajar. Apalagi setelah kelas Yoongi bersebelahan dengannya. Mungkin ia menjadi murid tergiat di sepanjang pesisir Busan.

Murid-murid lain mengantuk, ia duduk tegak dengan dada membusung memperhatikan guru. Ketika guru selesai menulis, ia langsung berdiri membersihkan papan tulis tanpa diminta dan meskipun itu bukan piketnya. Tak ada yang menunjuknya sebagai ketua kelas, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. _Biar kelihatan penting_ , katanya. Jika ia menjadi orang penting, Yoongi akan sedikit meliriknya. Sedikit pun tidak mengapa. Itu sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan hatinya.

Jika guru bertanya, tidak peduli untuk siapa pertanyaan itu diajukan, Jimin akan senantiasa menjawab dengan suara lantang. Hingga siswa lain yang sedang dibuai mimpi terperanjat karenanya. Ia melakukan itu semata-mata agar Yoongi memperhatikannya.

Suatu hari ketika Kim Taeyeon _seonsaengnim_ sedang mengajar di kelas Yoongi.

"Nama Jepang penyair Yun Dong-Ju?"

"Hiranuma Doju!" teriak Jimin.

"Cerdas!" kata Kim- _ssaem_ tanpa menyadari bahwa muasal jawaban tersebut berasal dari kelas sebelah yang sedang belajar matematika. Alhasil, sepanjang pelajaran guru matematika menghukumnya dengan berdiri di depan kelas sambil ditertawakan teman-temannya.

Begitu juga jika bertanya, Jimin kadang tidak sejalan dengan apa yang tengah dibahas. Itu hanya karena perhatian Yoongi. Pernah suatu kali, Lee- _ssaem_ menjelaskan tentang astronomi. Tentang planet-planet, bintang, dan benda-benda luar angkasa lainnya. Semakin Lee - _ssaem_ menjelaskan, semakin dalam murid-muridnya tenggelam dalam ketidak mengertian, seperti Jimin.

"Lee- _ssaem_! Saya mau bertanya!"

"Ya, silakan Jimin-ah."

"Apakah _ssaem_ pernah menonton drama My Love from the Star?"

Dan terdengarlah auman yang memenuhi sepanjang koridor lantai dua.

"KELUAAARRRRR!"

...

Sesekali, jika rindu merundungnya kuat-kuat, ia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk bertemu Yoongi. Setelah semua siswa menghambur keluar kelas, diam-diam Jimin menyelinap ke dalam kelas Yoongi untuk bertemu dengannya. Walaupun hanya dalam bentuk bangku yang kosong, ia menikmatinya. Duduk di bangku milik gula kesayangannya adalah suatu hal yang indah tak terperi. Sering ia tersenyum sendiri, menyentuh dengan takzim meja yang dipakai Yoongi untuk menulis dan menaruh kepala untuk tidur jika sudah bosan dengan pelajaran. Kadang ia iri kepada meja yang sangat dekat dengan Yoongi. Meskipun iri, meja itu adalah saksi bisu betapa kuat perasaan Jimin. Betapa teguh cintanya untuk Yoongi.

 **TBC**

 **Satu catatan untuk Jimin, bersabarlah wkwk.**

 **Bosen ya?**

 **Review ya,**

 **Tengkiss(:**

 **ED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Jungkook melamun melihat kantor pegadaian. Dadanya sesak membayangkan benda kesayangan ayahnya berada di dalam gedung itu. Dia semakin sesak ketika mendengar orang-orang bergunjing bahwa pertandingan _baseball_ kebanggaan Korea akan disiarkan. Sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang, termasuk Namjoon, ayahnya.

"Tunggu saja, seminggu, dua minggu, atau sebulan ke depan. Nonton di TV. Atau hidupkan komputermu, siapkan koneksi internet yang tinggi." Begitu kata Yugyeom, teman satu kelas Jungkook. Melihat Gyeomi menggebu-gebu bercerita, membuat Jungkook kusut hati.

Setiap malam Jungkook susah tidur karena kesepian, bukan karena tidak bisa menonton pertandingan itu karena komputernya dan TVnya dijual, melainkan karena tidak ada lagi kemerosok radio. Ayahnya kehilangan hiburan satu-satunya. Setiap jengkal kesedihannya, setiap jengkal pula ia memutar otak. Dan secara tidak terduga, semangatnya meletup-letup. Resolusi. Ia menemukan resolusinya hidupnya di usia yang masih jagung. Pikirnya ia harus bekerja keras untuk mencari uang. Bukan hanya untuk radio ayahnya, tetapi juga pengobatan ibunya.

Diam-diam, ketika ayahnya pergi ke kamar kecil, Jungkook berjingkat-jingkat memasuki kamar ayahnya. Ibunya sedang tertidur pulas. Diintipnya kuitansi gadai yang teronggok di meja kamar ayahnya. _Sembilan puluh lima ribu won_. Itu nilai gadai radio ayahnya. Mata Jungkook membulat. Ia tak menyangka radio butut seperti itu masih laku sekian puluh ribu won. Tapi tetap saja, uang sekian sangat besar bagi Jungkook kecil untuk mencarinya.

Tidak ambil tempo, sepulang sekolah ia langsung berangkat ke pusat kota Ilsan naik sepeda. Tempat yang pertama ia tuju adalah pabrik kain. Ia masuk pabrik, dan langsung mengutarakan niat ingin bekerja.

"Namamu?"

"Jungkook. Kim Jungkook."

"Ingin kerja apa?"

"Apa saja, _ajhussi_."

"Masih bersekolah?"

"Ne."

"SD?"

"Ne."

"Mengapa ingin bekerja?"

"Untuk menebus radio ayahku di kantor pegadaian dan untuk biaya pengobatan ibuku."

Setelah setengah jam diceramahi, Jungkook disuruh pulang.

Tak patah semangat, ia kembali mencari. Tanggal penyiaran sudah mulai mendekat, Jungkook dikejar waktu. Ia melamar kerja ke pabrik pembuatan desinfektan.

"Saya mampu bekerja keras. Apapun itu."

"Tapi ini berbahaya, nak. Risikonya besar, tidak cocok untuk anak kecil. Kami banyak menggunakan bahan kimia."

"Aku sanggup menanggung risikonya, _ahjumma_."

"Kau bisa, sedangkan aku tidak sanggup dan tidak tega."

Ditolak. Sepulangnya Jungkook diberi uang saku, ia menolak dengan halus.

Pertandingan kurang 40 hari, Jungkook harus bergegas. Di satu terik hari Sabtu, ia lelah berputar-putar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke daerah pasar tradisional, menjadi kuli angkut. Namun sayang, orang lebih suka memakai orang yang bertubuh besar. Setiap ia menawarkan diri, orang-orang tak tega. Jungkook tidak laku.

Ia berjalan lagi, menemukan satu pekerjaan. Petugas kebersihan. Sederhana saja, menyapu sudut-sudut pasar. Dua hari Jungkook bekerja, lalu berhenti. Bukan karena jorok atau apa. Ia mengkalkulasi lagi. Tak akan cukup upahnya hingga pertandingan itu disiarkan.

Mondar-mandir lagi menawarkan diri. Gelisah. Hampir putus asa. Semua pintu tertutup untuknya. Bajunya sudah lecek karena keringat, mukanya kuyu. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Kulitnya sedikit gelap karena beberapa hari ini ia bersepeda di bawah matahari terus-menerus. Di ujung kekecewaannya, ia berdoa dan terkabul. Ia melihat sebuah pengumuman lomba balap sepeda di persimpangan jalan.

Jungkook melonjak gembira, untuk juara ketiga tingkat remaja saja sebesar lima ratus ribu won. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menebus radio ayahnya. Bahkan sisanya bisa membantu untuk membeli keperluan sekolah dua adiknya. Atau kalau tidak, bisa sedikit membantu biaya perawatan ibunya. _Tuhan selalu memberi untuk setiap niat baik melalui malaikat-malaikatnya_ , demikian selalu ayahnya berkata. Jungkook terharu.

Yang membuat Jungkook girang tidak hanya hadiahnya, tapi juga ia yakin akan menang, paling tidak juara tiga bisa ia raih. Bukan karena apa, Jungkook sudah terbiasa bekerja keras di usianya yang masih sebelas tahun. Setiap minggu, ia bersemangat sekali memuat keperluan mingguan ibunya. Dua puluh kilogram beratnya. Dan setiap bulan, ia tak pernah absen mengayuh sepeda dengan muatan lima puluh kilo sekali belanja. Satu karung beras ibunya, dan satu karung beras neneknya. Belum lagi jika tetangga sebelah meminta bantuan Jungkook demikian. Ia sudah terbiasa dan siap.

Dalam ranah balap sepeda antara Jungkook dan teman-temannya, ia adalah yang tak terkalahkan.

Setiap hari ia berlatih keras, tak kenal lelah, tak kenal menyerah. Dia menaiki tanjakan dengan membonceng kedua adiknya, Dahyun dan Yeri. Kedua adiknya bersorak sorai menyemangati abangnya. Lain waktu ia menambah beban. Ia membonceng kedua adiknya dan ayahnya. Dahyun di depan, dan Yeri digendong ayahnya yang duduk di boncengan belakang.

Orang-orang sering terkejut dan terpesona dengan anak SD yang bersepeda sangat cepat, bersiut-siut seperti angin pesisir selatan. Rambutnya disapu angin. Saking kencangnya, kancing bajunya lepas. Sehingga bajunya berkibar-kibar.

Hari perlombaan sudah di depan mata, Jungkook meminta izin kepada ayah dan ibunya untuk membawa adik-adiknya bersepeda ke pusat kota. Sebelum berangkat ia mencium punggung tangan ibunya lama sekali.

" _Eomma_ , jangan risau. Aku akan membelikan buku-buku untuk Dahyun dan Yeri. Juga aku akan mencarikan rumah sakit terbaik untuk _eomma_. Akan ada dokter dan perawat khusus hanya untuk _eomma_." Ibunya tergelak melihat anaknya yang berlagak seperti perawat seperti memegang keningnya dan memeriksa tekanan denyut nadinya.

"Tidak ada satu ruangan untuk orang banyak. Satu ruangan istimewa hanya untuk _eomma_. Akan ada AC, tirai yang tidak berdebu, dan satu vas bunga di samping tempat tidur _eomma_. Setiap hari aku akan menggantinya untuk _eomma_ dengan seikat mawar biru. Bunga kesayangan _eomma_ , segar berair-air. Baru dipetik dari tangkainya." Ibu Jungkook tersenyum lebar, meskipun ia tak paham sedikit pun apa yang putranya katakan, tangannya tetap terjulur untuk mengusap pipi padatnya. Juga matanya, yang tak pernah berhenti berbinar sejak ia bayi.

Lalu ia meminta diri. Kedua adiknya ia tempatkan di boncengan. Dahyun bernyanyi. Yeri, yang kecil, berkicau-kicau. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Jungkook harap hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Pada kedua adiknya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengikuti lomba balap sepeda.

Sesampainya di pusat kota, Jungkook mendudukkan adiknya di tempat duduk dekat garis finish. Dahyun sudah bisa menjaga adiknya. Dibelikannya mereka bendera kecil jika abangnya sampai garis finish dan menjadi juara.

Jika semuanya berjalan baik, ia akan menerima hadiah dan langsung tancap ke kantor pegadaian mengajak adiknya untuk menebus radio ayahnya. Setelah itu, ia akan membelikan buku dan mainan untuk adiknya. Lalu pulang dengan membawa kejutan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Ia bersepeda dengan ringan sambil tersenyum-senyum. Sungguh manis rencananya.

Ia bersepeda lima belas kilometer menuju garis start. Sesampainya di sana ia terkejut melihat banyak orang berkumpul di lokasi start. Ratusan pembalap dewasa dan remaja dengan pakaian pembalap yang berwarna-warni. Mereka berkacamata, memakai helm khusus, sarung tangan dan sepatu khusus, semuanya serba khusus. Baju mereka yang _press body_ juga terlihat sangat gagah.

Sepeda mereka adalah sepeda balap dengan merk ternama. Ia sendiri segera sadar bahwa ia kemari hanya memakai sandal kumal dan kaos oblong lengan panjang. Sepedanya sendiri hanya seonggok besi sepeda standar anak di kampungnya yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengangkut belanjaan.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling, ia merasa asing. Sebab di sana ia terlihat yang paling berbeda sendiri. Telah tiba gilirannya, ia ragu. Antrian di belakangnya tidak sabaran. Akhirnya ia mengalah.

Setelah agak sepi, dia memberanikan diri untuk mendaftarkan diri karena dia harus menebus radio ayahnya dan biaya ibunya. Lagipula adik-adiknya sudah kepalang tanggung menunggunya di garis finish.

Seperti yang sudah diduga. Panitia tak mengizinkannya ikut lomba karena tak memenuhi syarat. Ia menuntun sepedanya menjauh dari meja pendaftaran. Disandarkannya sepedanya, lalu ia terduduk lesu di bawah pohon. Di dalam pikirannya, balap sepeda adalah kompetisi yang siapa paling cepat mengendarai sepeda, dialah yang juara. Tapi dia terlalu naif, terlambat menyadari bahwa zaman sudah modern, perlombaan balap sepeda tidaklah sesederhana itu.

Jungkook terperanjat ketika mendengar bunyi letusan. Dilihatnya ratusan pembalap melaju dan berlomba-lomba. Sejurus kemudian, ratusan pembalap itu berkelebat, warna-warni. Semangat Jungkook bergelora, ia ingin sekali bergabung balap sepeda itu. Tapi apa daya, panitia tak membolehkannya. Tangannya gemetar menahan deru perasaannya.

Ia teringat kembali kepada adik-adiknya. Ia bersepeda lagi kembali ke garis finish. Lima belas kilometer. Sampai di sana ia melihat kedua adiknya termangu memegang bendera kecil menunggu abangnya. Yang sayangnya tak akan pernah melintas. Tanpa bicara, ia mengangkat adik-adiknya untuk didudukkan di boncengan. Lalu mengayuh sepeda untuk pulang. Di perjalanan, mereka melewati kantor pegadaian. Pintu-pintunya sudah tertutup. Seperti kesempatan Jungkook kali ini, tertutup untuk kesekian kali. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook tergugu membujuk perasaannya. Tak sadar jika sudut matanya ikut basah.

 **TBC**

 **Especially for Jungkook n Namjoon, ehe.**

 **Entah ada yang sadar atau enggak. Di chap awal, aku nulis Dahyun dan Yeri di dalam rentetan panjang gebetannya Seokjin kalo gak Taehyung. Tapi di chap ini dan chap lain, aku nulis mereka jadi adik Jungkook. Serius itu murni karena** _ **human error**_ **. Aslinya mereka emg aku jadiin adiknya JK. Mungkin waktu itu my brain had many tabs open. So, mianhae, hehe.**

 **Thanksss.**

 **ED.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel,** _ **APPA**_ **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Pukul lima pagi Jimin sudah berdiri gagah di depan cermin. Ia melirik dari atas hingga bawah refleksi tubuhnya. Jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, dan celana hitam. Lalu tiba di ujung kakinya, sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilap yang sudah dibersihkan lalu disemirnya hingga lima puluh kali semalam. Semuanya harus sempurna.

"Ah, satu lagi!" ia menyahut sebotol parfum yang baru dibelinya kemarin malam juga. Sengaja kali ini ia membeli parfum mahal untuk hari istimewanya, acara perpisahan SMA. Jimin sudah lulus sekarang.

Disemprotnya satu kali di bagian dada kanan kiri. _Kurang._ Di tengkuk dan lengan jas. _Kurang, nanti bau badanmu kentara._ Semprot pinggang kanan kiri. _Kurang, nanti kalau Yoongi lewat, tidak semerbak_. Semprot ketiak kanan kiri. _Kurang, nanti kalau Yoongi jauh di sudut ruangan yang lain, harummu dilupakan._ Jimin mencopot jasnya, berakhir dengan memnyemprotkan parfum itu ke seluruh bagian kemejanya.

Jimin datang bersama kedua orangtuanya, teman-temannya yang lain juga. Ibunya membawa dua buket bunga. Yang satu khusus untuk Jimin, yang satu lagi pesanan Jimin.

" _Eomma,_ apakah kau tidak menghadiahiku buket bunga di hari kelulusanku nanti?" tanya Jimin tempo hari.

"Kau sekarang suka bunga, ya?"

" _Aniya, eomma._ Jika kau nanti memberiku bunga, berikan lagi satu untukku."

"Hah, untuk apa?"

"Mau kuberikan kepada calon menantu _eomma_." Ibu Jimin terbengong-bengong.

Sejak pagi hari pula mata Jimin berbinar-binar. Momen ini ia jadikan salah satu catatan manis di hidupnya, kehidupan SMA yang membawanya berlabuh pada Yoongi. Sebelum naik ke panggung untuk menerima hasil kelulusan, ia menggenggam dan menciumi tangan ayah ibunya. Di panggung sudah menunggu teman-temannya dan Kim Taeyeon _seonsaengnim_ , wali kelasnya.

Ia menerima hasil perjuangannya itu dengan khidmat. Sambil tersenyum lebar ia berbisik sedikit pada Kim _-ssaem_.

"Bisa berbicara sedikit, _ssaem_?"

"Silakan, Jimin."

"Boleh kusampaikan sesuatu untuk teman-teman dengan mik itu?"

"Menyampaikan apa?" Kim- _ssaem_ yang tahu seluk beluk Jimin yang hobi mendaramatisir, mulai curiga.

"Semacam puisi perpisahan."

"Benar puisi perpisahan?"

"Tentu saja, _ssaem_."

"Sungguh?! Jangan main-main, Jim. Ini acara resmi. Orang-orang penting datang. Jangan kau membuat ulah. Jangan membuat drama dadakan, jangan menyanyi, jangan berpidato yang bukan-bukan!"

"Tentu saja, Kim _-ssaem_ yang paling cantik."

Kim Taeyeon menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Lalu mengangguk, was-was. Jimin mulai maju ke depan mik yang bertengger di atas podium. Ia menerbitkan senyum mentarinya, secara alami dan bersamaan, mata bulan sabit Jimin ikut muncul juga. Ia menatap kerumuman, matanya menggeliat dan seketika pandangannya berhenti pada arah pukul 4.00. Tempat Yoongi berada.

 _Mati aku! Seharusnya aku tadi sudah tahu!_ Kim Taeyeon menepuk jidatnya, menyesal tidak mengindahkan kecurigaannya pada sisi drama cinta muridnya dengan Yoongi. Semua sudah terlambat, suara Jimin menggema di penjuru ruangan.

 _Awal dan akhir,_

 _Aku menyambut dan menjemputmu dengan puisi_

 _Tanah, rumput, dan gedung menjadi saksi_

 _Bahwa aku mencintaimu hingga serasa mau mati_

 _Oh, Yoongi_

Gegap gempitalah acara perpisahan nan khidmat itu. Para hadirin bertepuk tangan panjang. Banyak dari tempat duduk siswa bersuit-suit mengakhiri puisi Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lebar. Kim Taeyeon menutupi muka dengan kedua tangannya. Ayah Jimin bertepuk tangan paling keras untuk anaknya. Sementara di tempat duduknya, Yoongi menundukkan kepala sambil geleng-geleng. _Jimin gila!_

…

Setelah acara perpisahan itu, Jimin tidak langsung pulang. Ia melamun dulu di bawah pohon dekat pos satpam, tempatnya biasa untuk menunggu dan melihat Yoongi datang dan pulang, tempat ia kecanduan pemuda gula-gula yang secara ajaib menyihir hidupnya.

Anjing penjaga sekolah melihat Jimin yang tenggelam dalam puisi awan-awan yang bisa dilihat tengah bersemayam di matanya. Jimin telah menemukan teman yang baik, dan cinta yang luar biasa dan tak diduga-duga muncul dari hatinya.

Selepas SMA, Jimin tidak melanjutkan ke pendidikan tinggi karena ia tak sanggup melihat ayahnya membanting tulang sekali lagi untuknya. Apalah daya, keluarga Jimin merupakan satu dari sekian banyak keluarga nelayan biasa di pesisir Busan. Ia sudah berencana minggat untuk bekerja jauh dan menjalankan satu agendanya, berusaha melupakan Yoongi, pun jika itu masih belum mustahil. Ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai tenaga kasar di sebuah proyek yang akan memboyongnya ke Jeju. Sedangkan Seokjin memilih meneruskan usaha restauran keluarganya yang sementara ini ia masih ditugasi ayahnyanya sebagai tukang kipas daging kambing di restaurannya. Taehyung meneruskan sekolah musik, mengikuti obsesinya pada alat musik tiup saksofon.

Sebenarnya, Jimin bisa saja mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak daripada kuli bangunan, tetapi ia menolak. Ia ingin bekerja keras. Ia ingin pulang dengan keadaan badannya remuk, lalu tidur hingga lupa diri dan tak sempat memikirkan Yoongi. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar bahwa Yoongi sekarang semakin _rebel_ pada ayahnya. Yoongi sekarang berubah menjadi manusia dengan kebebasan. Tak terhitung tetangga Yoongi bergunjing tentang pasangan Yoongi yang berganti-ganti. Terakhir didengar, Yoongi pacaran dengan saudagar muda pemilik armada kapal terbesar di Busan.

Maka, Jimin bekerja sebagai tenaga kasar yang berdedikasi tinggi. Saat pekerja lain mencuri-curi waktu untuk bermalas-malasan, lain Jimin. Ia mengerjakan segalanya. Yang tak disuruhnya ia kerjakan, apalagi yang disuruh. Tak ada yang memerintah, ia memaku apa yang tak seharusnya dipaku. Pegawai lainnya libur, ia minta masuk kerja.

Pulang kerja, tubuhnya remuk redam. Sendi-sendinya nyeri. Tulangnya bergeletukan ngilu. Tak sanggup ia sekadar duduk santai. Ia selalu berakhir di ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar. Ditangannya, sebatang pensil tergenggam. Lalu dari sudut mata lelaki lugu itu setetes air bening mengalir pelan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia rindu kepada Yoongi.

…

Pada satu akhir pekan, Jimin menyelesaikan proyek dan Taehyung mampir ke rumahnya. Sedih Taehyung melihat kondisi Jimin. Kurus kering kurang makan. Taehyung tahu pasti musababnya tak pernah lari dari persoalan si singa betina, dan Jimin adalah rusa jantan tulen yang gila.

"Jim, sebenarnya ada satu cara memusnahkan cinta." Kata Taehyung.

"Bagaimana?" Jimin menunggu ide gila si alien.

"Dengan gerak tubuh, olahraga."

"Hah?"

"Marathon Jim. Habis ini ada lomba lari marathon. Ikutlah. Barangkali kau bisa melupakan lelaki itu."

"Kenapa harus marathon?"

"Karena marathon adalah lomba yang sakral dan penuh dengan nilai spiritual."

"Ap ̶ "

Sebelum Jimin lanjut bicara, Taehyung menyela. "Marathon menyediakan waktu yang lama dan jarak yang jauh bagi pelarinya. Di dalam waktu yang lama itu bisa kau gunakan untuk merenungi nasibmu. Renungkanlah bagaimana bisa hidupmu yang sial jadi semakin sial gara-gara lelaki macam Min Yoongi itu. Lihatlah para pelari marathon! Tak pernah santai mereka saat berlomba. Dahinya banyak yang terlipat, memandang lurus ke depan. Itu semua karena mereka sedang merenung! Marathon tak sesepele yang kita bayangkan!"

Taehyung mulai menggebu. "Jadi intinya, kusarankan kau ikut lomba marathon yang akan diadakan akhir pekan mendatang. Lagipula pemenangnya akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah. Kemarin kudengar juara satunya mendapat piring selusin, album BTS dari awal debut hingga sekarang, kaus kaki, topi santa, payung, _coat_ , kemoceng, dan masih banyak lagi."

 _Puppy eye_ Jimin berbinar. Ia tidak terlalu paham relasi antara marathon dan spiritualitas. Ia juga tidak peduli mengapa hadiahnya begitu random. Tetapi hadiah-hadiah itu memberikannya sebuah inspirasi.

Setiap hari pukul lima pagi, Jimin menuju anjungan Kota Busan. Dari sana ia _start_ latihan lari melewati kantor pos, keluar masuk rumah penduduk, melewati deretan panjang tempat pelelangan ikan, berbelok ke komplek perumahan saudagar muda Busan yang katanya sedang ditaksir Yoongi. Awalnya ia melenggang tidak peduli. Tapi ketika ia sampai di persimpangan, Jimin dicegat tiga anjing hitam besar penjaga perumahan milik para borjuis Busan.

Sambil berlari pontang panting dikejar anjing, dia menengadah ke langit dan bertanya kepada Tuhan, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan satu manusia bernama Min Yoongi dan mengapa ia harus menanggung rindu pahit yang tak tertahankan. Karena Min Yoongi, ia berlari macam orang sakit ingatan.

Akhirnya ia sampai pada dermaga. Jimin menceburkan diri ke air laut yang menggigilkan tubuh demi mengakhiri pelariannya dari anjing-anjing itu. Setiap hari seperti itu, ia berlari dan berakhir di laut. Hanya laut yang dapat menghentikannya. Dalam satu waktu, memikirkan Yoongi membuat Jimin merasakan lelah juga tenaga yang tak terbatas.

Pada hari perlombaan, Jimin mendapat nomor dada 1231. Dia terkejut. Dadanya bergemuruh. Karena jumlah hari saat ia pertama kali bertemu Yoongi hingga hari ini adalah kurang lebih 1231 hari. Ya, sekitar empat tahun. Saat perlombaan dimulai, Jimin berlari sejadi-jadinya. Tak memperhatikan pelari lain ia berlari seperti musang kerasukan. Yang ia tahu tiba-tiba ia mendengar penonton menjadi riuh saat garis finish di depannya. Jimin menjadi juara. Ia menerima trofi dan hadiah yang dijanjikan. Taehyung dan Seokjin adalah orang yang paling kewalahan membantu Jimin membawa hadiah-hadiah itu.

Jimin tak peduli dengan namanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tersohor karena ia barusan diliput dan dimuat koran yang dibaca orang seantero Busan, wajah dan senyum lebarnya terpampang gagah di halaman utama. Yang dipikirkan Jimin sekarang adalah membawa hadiah itu kepada Yoongi. Akhirnya diutusnyalah dua sahabat karib Jimin, Taehyung dan Seokjin, untuk mengantar hadiah seabrek itu ke rumah Yoongi.

Sampai di halaman rumah, mereka melihat Yoongi sedang tidur seperti kucing malas di kursi depan rumah.

"Yoongi-ah! Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi terkejut demi mendengar suara melengking Seokjin bersama Taehyung, teman lama Yoongi di SMA sekaligus para dedengkot Jimin.

"Apa bangsat!? Tak bisakah kau tak berteriak!?"

"Apakah kau sudah membaca surat kabar Yoong?"

"Surat kabar apa?"

"Bahwa sekarang Jimin menjadi oran tenar! Orang besar! Dia juara marathon!"

"Apa peduliku, hah? Dia mau juara marathon, juara menulis indah, aku tak peduli!"

"Tak mengapa kau tak peduli Yoong. Tapi ini, terimalah hadiah pemberian Jimin. Ini amanah darinya."

Yang terjadi adalah Yoongi mengamuk. Ia menolak mentah-mentah pemberian Jimin dan menyuruh Seokjin dan Taehyung membawa pulang. Sambil muntab ia berkata kepada mereka berdua.

"Bawa pulang sana! Rumahku tak muat dan tak sudi menerima barang-barang itu! Jangan lupa teriakkan di telinga Jimin keras-keras! Dia itu sudah gila!"

Sepulangnya dari Yoongi, Taehyung dan Seokjin menuju ke rumah Jimin.

"Maaf Jim, bukannya kami tidak amanah sebagai teman. Tapi Yoongi menolaknya," kata Taehyung. Hati Jimin mencoba menerima, "Ah, dan satu lagi katanya. Yoongi berpesan kepadaku agar aku meneriakkan keras-keras di telingamu bahwa KAU SUDAH GILA!"

Sore itu berakhirlah babak lari marathon dalam hidup Jimin. Ia frustasi dan lelah karena Yoongi, tapi di sisi lain perasaannya makin kuat. Pernah suatu kali Taehyung berkata.

"Kemarin aku melihat Min Yoongi di balai kota. Sedang membeli gula-gula."

"Apa, Tae? Min Yoongi?" Telinga Jimin siap siaga.

"Ah, bukan. Maksudku Min Yoonji."

"Hati-hati kau, Tae! Banyak orang yang tidak bersalah masuk bui karena saksi salah menyebutkan nama."

"Maaf, maaf. Lain kali akan kupastikan dulu."

"Apa katamu? Min Yoongi?"

Ceburkan Taehyung ke laut. Ia langsung menggeplak kepala Jimin.

"Kau itu sudah sakit jiwa, Jim! Kepalamu sudah dikecoh oleh cinta! Kau mau, hah, kumasukkan rumah sakit jiwa?!"

"Tidak, Tae!" muka Jimin pucat, itulah yang takutkannya.

"Kau mau kena rehabilitasi jiwa!?"

"Tidak, Tae!"

"Kalau kau masih sebut-sebut nama lelaki itu, akan kuseret kau ke rumah sakit jiwa. Mau kau?!

"Tidak, Tae!"

"Hapus nama lelaki itu dari otak dungumu!"

"Siap! Akan kuhapus, Tae!"

"Jangan bicara terus! Bulatkan tekadmu, Jim!"

"Aku bertekad Tae!"

"Janji?!"

"Janji, Tae!"

Jimin tampak berkobar. Ia seperti ingin menyudahi babak hidupnya yang didominasi Min Yoongi.

"Buang puisi-puisi konyolmu itu!"

"Akan kubuang!"

"Hancurkan fotonya!"

"Segera kubumihanguskan!"

"Jangan biarkan lelaki itu merenggut kewarasanmu dan jiwamu digerogoti lagi!"

"Apa katamu, Tae? Min Yoongi?"

…

Jungkook telah menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga untuk balap sepeda itu. Dia yakin akan menang, setidaknya juara tiga. Tapi mendaftar pun ia tak boleh. Jungkook semakin gelisah karena hanya tinggal tiga minggu pertandingan radio yang ditunggu ayahnya akan mengudara. Pedih ia melihat uang yang ada pada genggamannya. Masih jauh dari jumlah yang diperlukan untuk menebus radio ayahnya.

Jungkook tak mau menyerah demi ayah dan ibunya, dia mencari pekerjaan apa saja, di mana saja, dan dari siapa saja. Jika ada, berat pun tidak masalah. Seperti menggali sumur, kuli harian menambal jalan raya, tidak apa, itu pun jika ada.

Sabtu sore Mingyu dan Yugyeom janjian dengan Jungkook untuk balap sepeda hari Minggu, Jungkook menolak. Karena esoknya, pagi-pagi buta ia ke pasar. Ketika kabut belum beranjak dari pucuk ilalang, ia sudah ngebut. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga banyak yang berbelanja dan memerlukan tenaganya untuk membawakan belanjaan. Namun hingga matahari sepenggalah, ia berdiri menunggu, tak seorang pun meliriknya. Jungkook semakin gelisah.

Nun di seberang jalan dilihatnya sebuah bus pariwisata berhenti di sebuah toko souvenir. Dari bus itu keluarlah orang-orang bertopi lebar, berkacamata dengan kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Mereka adalah turis, mendadak ia berpikir sesuatu.

Dia pergi ke toko itu. Kakak yang menjaga toko itu mengenalnya. Katanya, pemilik toko souvenir itu mau menerima siapa saja yang mau bekerja. Upahnya berdasarkan jumlah souvenir yang dibuat. Jungkook melompat-lompat senang di depan toko. Hari itu juga ia bekerja. Dalam satu jam, Jungkook dapat membuat tiga puluh buah gantungan kunci. Padahal karyawan lain hanya sepuluh.

Jungkook pulang mengayuh sepeda sambil bersiul-siul. Senin sekolahnya mulai libur, jadi ia bisa bekerja sepanjang hari. Benar katanya ayahnya, _Tuhan selalu memberi untuk setiap niat baik melalui malaikat-malaikat-Nya_.

Jungkook menghitung sambil bersepeda, jika dalam sehari ia membuat tiga ratus gantungan kunci maka jumlahnya akan tepat pada hari siaran radio itu.

Jungkook adalah pekerja cilik yang bekerja dengan kecepatan yang membuat juragannya tercengang. Tak pernah ada orang bekerja sekeras Jungkook. Hari pertama ia tidak mampu membuat hingga tiga ratus buah, tapi hari-hari selanjutnya ia melampauinya. Ia bekerja dengan cepat dan penuh ketelitian. Pulang ke rumah, tangannya penuh blutan aplester karena melepuh. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan luka-luka di tangannya dari adik-adik dan ayahnya, apalagi ibunya.

Pada hari yang dinantikan semua warga Korea yang sedang demam _baseball_ , diam-diam Jungkook pergi ke kantor gadai setelah menerima upah terakhir. Berkali-kali ia memeluk tas punggung kecilnya, memastikan uang gajiannya masih ada. Senyumnya tak pernah berhenti mengembang, membayangkan bagaimana respon ayahnya nanti.

Kasir kantor gadai terkejut melihat bocah kumal dengan segunung uang lecek dan beberapa receh.

"Maaf, Ibu. Kalau aku tidak salah hitung semuanya sembilan puluh lima ribu won. Kalau kurang, beritahu aku. Kalau lebih, biarlah, kusumbangkan pada negara." Gigi kelinci Jungkook tersembul sambil menyerahkan kuitansi gadai.

Ibu kasir terpana melhat jari-jari terbalut plester. Diamatinya lengan-lengan yang keras dan berurat itu. Lengan itu seharusnya bukan milik anak kecil, itu lengan orang dewasa, kuli kasar.

"Kau mau menebus radio?"

"Iya, Ibu. Radio _appa_ ku."

Ibu kasir segera tahu apa yang dialami anak kecil itu, untuk menebus radio ayahnya.

" _Appa_ mu senang mendengar radio, ya?"

"Senang sekali, Ibu."

"Kau bekerja untuk menebus radio _appa_ mu, ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Bekerja apa?"

Jungkook tersenyum lagi.

"Aku juga senang mendengar radio, meskipun zaman sudah mulai meninggalkannya." Sesaat ibu kasir itu ke belakang dan kembali dengan membawa radio. Jungkook bergetar. Ibu kasir menyerahkan radio itu, Jungkook langsung memeluknya.

Di depan meja kasir kantor gadai sore itu, seorang anak kecil melompat-lompat dengan radio di rengkuhannya. Tak hirau Jungkook pada orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ia terlampau bahagia, hatinya mengharu biru. Ibu kasir pun terharu. Barangkali ia mempunyai anak seumuran dengan Jungkook.

Di rumah, Namjoon sedang membaca koran di beranda rumah. Tiba-tiba sulungnya menyembul di depannya beserta gigi kelincinya.

" _Appa_!"

Namjoon masih memperhatikan sulungnya.

"Ini untuk _appa_!" Jungkook memberikan radio yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "Aku berhasil menebusnya untuk _appa_. Meskipun kita sudah tidak punya komputer dan televisi, _appa_ masih bisa mendengar pertandingannya nanti malam." Jungkook dengan cerianya melungsurkan radio itu. Tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Namjoon, ia terharu. Tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, ia mengangkat Jungkook, menggendongnya. Namjoon memeluk dan menciumi sulungnya yang tahun ini berusia tiga belas tahun.

"Terima kasih kelincinya, _appa_." Suara Namjoon bergetar. Apalagi ia baru tahu jika kulit Jungkook semakin menghitam, lengannya semakin keras, dan telapak mungilnya banyak dibalut plester. Ia menyesal menjadi ayah yang lalai. Lalai memperhatikan anaknya yang begitu keras. Tapi cukuplah baginya berbangga hati melihat sulungnya. Dalam hati ia berkata lirih, _maafkan appa membuatmu susah dan tidak membahagiakanmu seutuhnya_.

 **TBC**

 **That's it, karena beberapa minggu ke depan aku ujian** ** **T_T** kucuri-curi waktu untuk nulis 2K  
**

 **Nulis sampe lupa kalo belom mandi:v  
**

 **TENGS yang sudah baca hehe.**

 **Review sangat dinantikan.**

 **ED,**


	10. Chapter 10

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Karena lama tak ada panggilan proyek, Jimin memutuskan mencari kerja lagi. Akhirnya pilihan teakhirnya jatuh kepada perusahaan batako satu-satunya di Busan. Perusahaan batako milik Min Sihyuk, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayah dari pujaannya. Perihal melupakan Yoongi? Sudahlah. Lupakan. Jimin tidak akan pernah sanggup. Nama lelaki itu sudah menyusupi sel-sel darahnya.

Tak jauh dari Yoongi, perangai bapaknya sama saja. Suka jujur, berkepala batu, tukang muntab. Kalau bicara sekehendak mulutnya. Ungkapan kasar disediakan di bumi ini secara cuma-cuma sudah tertanam dalam Min Sihyuk. Namun, Jimin tak gentar. Ia menghadap langsung kepada bos pemilik batako kualitas nomor satu di Busan.

"Apa maksud kedatangan Anda?!" tanya Min Sihyuk.

"Mencari kerja, _hyung_."

"Pertama-tama!" belum apa-apa Min Sihyuk sudah mau naik tensi. "Anda datang ke sini sesuai dengan kehendak Anda. Saya tidak memaksa dan tidak mengajak Anda datang ke mari. Tapi Anda sendiri! Yang kampungan sambil menunduk-nunduk datang kepada saya untuk meminta kerja! Camkan itu! Bukan saya! Tapi Anda sendiri yang datang pada saya!"

"Iya, _hyung_."

"Yang kedua!" Notasi Min Sihyuk semakin meninggi. "Saya bukan _hyung_ Anda! Saya tidak pernah dilahirkan ibumu! Ibu saya tak pernah menikah dengan ayahmu! Pun jika itu terjadi, saya tak sudi menjadi _hyung_ mu! _Sajangnim_! Panggil saya _sajangnim_ , begitulah sopan santunnya perusahaan modern!"

 _"Ne. Sa… Sajangnim."_

Sekarang baru terungkap mengapa Min Sihyuk muntab.

"Nama Anda?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Yang tegas kalau menjawab! Jangan macam orang kekurangan vitamin!"

"Siap! Park Jimin!"

"Mencetak batako butuh ketegasan, keuletan, ketelitian, kewaspadaan, kebijaksanaan, dan tidak ragu! Orang yang berjiwa lemah dan tidak punya pandangan ke depan tidak bisa dan tidak pantas mencetak batako. Mengerti?!"

" _Ne, Sajangnim!"_

"Asal Anda?!"

" _Haeundae, Sajangnim!"_

"Apakah Anda pemain musik?!" Bukan tanpa alasan Min Sihyuk tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Pasalnya dulu usaha rental alat musiknya pernah diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh penyanyi amatiran dari Distrik Haeundae.

"Bukan, _Sajangnim!"_

Min Sihyuk tenang sedikit.

"Apakah Anda suka mendengarkan lagu?!"

"Lumayan, _Sajangnim!"_

"Lagu apa yang Anda hafal?"

"Pittamnunmul, _Sajangnim!"_

"Ah, BTS, ya? Saya juga hafal itu. Hafal Cypher PT. 2?!"

"Tidak, _Sajangnim!"_

Jimin menduga calon bosnya ini adalah ARMY.

"Pernah sekolah?"

"Pernah."

"Ijazah terakhir?"

"SMA."

"Nilai matematika Anda berapa?"

"Enam."

"Saya dulu delapan."

 _Tidak ada yang bertanya_ , batin Jimin.

"Punya hobi?"

"Punya, _Sajangnim!"_

"Apa?"

"Membuat puisi."

"Hobi macam apa itu!?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Jika melihat penampilan Anda, sebenarnya saya tidak mau menerima Anda. Tapi tidak apalah, kemarin pegawai saya mengundurkan diri satu."

Jimin tersenyum lagi.

Sejak hari itu ia resmi bekerja di pabrik milih ayah Yoongi. Yang secara otomatis, ia juga dapat mengamati gerak gerik Yoongi jika ada kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Namun, pada dasarnya tujuan Jimin berkeja di pabrik batako itu adalah karena si gula-gula. Ia sudah sadar bahwa hatinya tidak terlalu kuat menanggung rindu. Seperti motivasi cinta pada sebelum-sebelumnya, cinta membangun segalanya. Cinta penyuntik semangat terampuh di dunia. Begitu formulanya, tidak pernah berubah.

Begitu pula Jimin, ia menjadi karyawan yang jempolan. Super pekerja keras. Sifatnya yang baik dan bijak membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Setiap dua bulan sekali, Min Sihyuk mengadakan sebuah acara penghargaan bagi karyawan-karyawannya. Di antaranya adalah karyawan tergiat dan periang. Tentu saja, Jimin si anak baru itu langsung menjadi jawara.

Dua bulan bekerja di pabrik batako Min Sihyuk telah mengantarkan Jimin untuk melihat lebih dekat Yoongi. Ia sampai tahu jadwal-jadwal Yoongi. Suatu hari ia bersua dengan Taehyung dan berbagi cerita mengenai tempat kerjanya yang baru.

"Aku senang, Tae, bekerja pada ayah Yoongi. Dia sangat berdedikasi." Kata Jimin.

"Selamat kalau kau senang dan nyaman."

"Bekerja di sana juga rupanya telah membuatku terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan batin antara aku dan Yoongi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kudengar motor dari jauh. Kutempelkan telingaku ke tanah. Langsung saja aku tahu nomor kendaraan yang membawa Yoongi pergi dan pulang."

"Yang benar?" Taehyung mengangkat alis.

"Ya. Dengan menempelkan telingaku di tanah aku tahu jenis kendaraan apa saja yang menjemput Yoongi. Senin, Yoongi dijemput pria dengan mobil KIA. Selasa, ia dijemput pria bermobil VW. Rabu, ia dijemput lelaki mobil katana. Kamis, ia dijemput helikopter. Jumat, kapal feri super mewah sudah nangkring di depan rumahnya. Sabtu, ia dijemput sepeda keranjang."

"Minggu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku libur."

"Oh."

"Aku juga tahu warna baju yang dipakai Yoongi."

"Hanya dengan menempelkan telingamu ke tanah?" Taehyung sudah mulai jengkel.

"Ya."

"Barangkali kau tahu berapa liter bensin di tangki-tangki kendaraan itu, Jim! Barangkali kau juga tahu berapa uang yang ada di dompet Yoongi." Taehyung panas.

"Yang jelas lebih banyak daripada uang di dompetmu, Tae."

Taehyung semakin panas.

"Apakah kau tahu barusan aku memencet tombol cepat ke rumah sakit jiwa, dan petugasnya sedang menuju ke mari untuk menangkapmu lalu membawamu untuk rehabilitasi kejiwaan?!"

Jimin tak berkutik.

Tak habis pikir Taehyung. Ketika dirinya menggila, Jimin waras. Ketika Taehyung sehat-sehat saja untuk membicarakan kehidupan sahabatnya seperti sekarang, tapi Jimin malah membeleot. Ia juga tahu jika Yoongi semakin rebel dan binal, tapi apakah karena itu otak Jimin semakin tercerai-berai?

…

Bekerja pada Min Sihyuk, juga membuat Jimin menjadi pemilik telinga yang terlatih. Sebab, setiap hari ia mendengar percekcokan Yoongi dan ayahnya. Sudah diketahui orang-orang seperusahaan, bahwa Min Sihyuk dan anaknya adalah kombinasi minyak dan air atau batu dan batu. Keduanya sama-sama tak terkalahkan jika menyangkut perseteruan. Segala kata-kata makian keluar, dan urat-urat bertimbulan.

Suatu hari, terjadilah puncak perang antara Yoongi dan ayahnya. Kali ini Min Siyuk tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia sudah membebaskan bungsunya untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah dan memilih kehidupan yang gila di luar sana. Dan hari ini bungsunya itu membawa kegilaan ikut pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tahu anaknya berideologi bebas, tukang kelayapan, tidak peduli gunjingan tetangga, tapi kali ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini menyangkut nama, harga dirinya, dan harga diri perusahaan.

"Yoongi! Kau gila, hah?! Siapa yang berani-berani menghamilimu?! Bawa kemari, akan aku pancung sekarang juga!"

Yoongi diam. Barangkali saat ini ia sadar bahwa kasus ini sangat memberatkan ayahnya dan mempermalukan keluarganya dalam sekali.

"Katakan, Yoong! Kau ini sekarang berubah menjadi orang biadab, binar, dan tak beradab! Mau ditaruh di mana muka _appa_ ini jika semua orang dan kolega _appa_ tahu?!"

Istrinya mengelus punggung suaminya sambil menangisi Yoongi. Di luar hujan sedang deras-derasnya tak mampu meredam amukan suaminya.

"Astaga, Yoongi! Sekali saja kau tidak usah membuat keributan! Tensiku jadi 200 gara-gara kau!"

"Kita harus menemukan orang yang bertanggungjawab! Atau perusahaan batako ini yang jadi korban. Asal kau tahu aku membangunnya seorang diri!"

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Min Sihyuk menahan amarahnya untuk sementara. Dibukakannya pintu, ternyata salah seorang pegawainya.

"Ada apa Park Jimin?!" Min Sihyuk tidak suka amarahnya diinterupsi.

"Itu. Saya akan bertanggungjawab untuk Yoongi, _Sajangnim_." Jimin, yang sedikit pun tak berusaha melindungi diri dari guyuran hujan lebat berdiri gagah di depan cinta yang mengabaikannya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Tanpa ayah Yoongi duga, lelaki lugu dan periang itu memberikan segalanya untuk anaknya.

Saat itu juga, Min Sihyuk menawari Jimin untuk menikahi Yoongi, Jimin langsung bersedia dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Yoongi ada di situ, duduk menatap meja. Ayahnya meninggalkan mereka. Jimin gemetar karena ada sang pujaan di depannya dan karena dingin hujan menggigilkan tubuhnya.

Hujan berangsur mereda. Yoongi menatap lelaki di depannya tak berkedip. Lelaki yang ditampiknya bertahun-tahun dengan gagah berani menumbalkan diri untuknya, di depan ayahnya.

Angin mengarak awan untuk menerbitkan pelangi. Sambil beriringan mereka bersaksi. Awan takjub melihat seorang lelaki yang mencintai pujaannya lebih apa pun di dunia ini, sedangkan yang dicintai membenci Jimin lebih apa pun di dunia ini. Dan mereka berdua akan segera menikah. Betapa luar biasa ajaib sebuah mahakarya Tuhan bernama cinta.

 **TBC**

 **Eh, sumpah ini yang terakhir minggu ini wkwk. Habis gimana, aku gak bisa menahan hasrat kebelet nulis. Apalagi chap ini. Heuheu Enjoy saja, ya heheh.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau nanya, PM saja. Pasti aku bales, asal gak tanya tentang alur ceritanya, wkwk.**

 **TENGKYU yaaa.**

 **Jumpa lagi beberapa minggu ke depan. Luv ya**

 **ED,**


	11. Chapter 11

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu dalam hidup Jimin akhirnya di depan mata. Pernikahannya dengan si gula. Dadanya bergetar hebat kala kakinya telah menjejak altar menunggu Yoongi. Sejak kemarin ia susah tidur dan gugup luar biasa. Tadi pagi jika dihitung, mungkin ia sudah dua puluh kali melihat dirinya berdiri di depan cermin sambil menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang. Ia meneliti setiap garis wajahnya, demi apa pun ia ingin terlihat menawan dan pantas dengan Yoongi.

Sambil merapikan rambut untuk kesekian kalinya, ibu Jimin tersenyum memandangi anaknya. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia berbahagia tak terkata melihat perjuangan anaknya bersambut. Ibunya tahu bagaimana sejak awal anaknya itu begitu memuja pemuda gula itu. Tak sekali dua kali tetangganya bergunjing mengenai anaknya. Tetapi yang namanya ibu, selalu ia berucap pada Jimin, 'bersabarlah, nak. Akan ada akhir yang baik untuk orang-orang yang bersabar.'

"Kau sudah tampan luar biasa, nak." Kata ibu Jimin yang bersandar di bingkai pintu. Putranya tersipu.

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat buruk rupa nanti jika berdiri di samping Yoongi, eomma." Ujar Jimin.

"Astaga! Eomma tidak pernah bercita-cita melahirkan anak yang buruk rupa. Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya. Kau sudah pantas bersanding dengan Yoongi, sayang. Percaya dengan eomma!" Ibu Jimin setengah gemas mengomeli anaknya. "Sudahi bercerminnya! Ayo, segera keluar, para undangan sudah siap. Hari ini adalah milikmu, sayang."

Jimin menghela napas, ketika pujannya dengan setelah hitam memasuki ruangan sakralnya hari ini. Ia tidak akan berbohong jika sekarang detak jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat pandangan Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu. _Ah, Demi Tuhan dan semesta._ Yoongi sangan menawan tiada tara di mata Jimin. Satu detik, dua detik, dan sekian detik tidak terasa Yoongi telah berdiri di hadapannya. Jimin menarik paksa kesadarannya akan paras Yoongi. Ini gila!

Lirih Jimin berbisik pada Yoongi, "Yoongi-ah. Aku tak percaya lelahku bertahun-tahun karena mengejarmu akan berbuah semanis ini. Tak mengapa kau tak mencintaiku, ah, maksudku belum mencintaiku. Aku akan menunggu dan mencintaimu selama apa pun."

 _Cintaku tak akan pernah menemui batas, Yoongi-ah._ Kalimat Jimin selanjutnya ditelan desau angin yang masuk melalui kisi jendela-jendela besar ruangan. Jimin hanya takut jika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu dirinya akan melankolis. Padahal masih panjang rentetan jadwal yang manis hari ini.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Jimin mengucapkan ikrar dengan penuh keyakinan yang bertenaga. Kegugupannya tadi menguap tak berbekas. Tak ada Jimin yang takut-takut menuturkan janji sekali seumur hidupnya.

Lalu Yoongi, meskipun kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan matanya tak menatap Jimin, ia mengucapkan janjinya dengan lancar. Tak satu pun kata tersendat.

Mata bulan sabit itu berbinar mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang syahdu keluar dari bibir mungil Yoongi. Ia bahagia luar biasa. Tak ada yang bisa menukar ikrar sehidup sematinya kepada Yoongi yang bergema di atas altar dan sudut-sudut ruangan di hari yang dimimpikannya.

"Jimin-ah!" panggil Taehyung dengan segelas minuman di tangan kirinya dan sepiring kecil makanan di tangan kanannya.

Jimin menghampiri sahabatnya, "Ya, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa lancar sekali mengucapkan janji pernikahan? Aku takjub sekali!" Puji Taehyung dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Aku sudah menghafal ucapan nikahku pada Yoongi sejak pertama kali masuk SMA," jawab Jimin dengan tenang.

Taehyung melotot. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Temannya ini, asal kalian tahu, sangat maniak.

Taehyung dan Seokjin, saksi hidup kisah Jimin dan Yoongi sampai sekarang saja masih tidak percaya. Berkali-kali mereka mengucek mata. Memastikan dua orang yang tadi berdiri berhadap-hadapan di altar adalah si dungu Park Jimin dan si singa betina Min Yoongi. Zat yang paling luar biasa di dunia, cinta, menyatukan sebuah anomali dan enigma. Cinta menyatukan Jimin dan Yoongi yang digadang-gadang orang tidak akan pernah bersatu.

Rumah tangga Jimin dimulai dengan sangat unik. Yaitu Yoongi tetap tinggal di rumah orang tuanya dan Jimin pula. Tak pernah sehari pun, apalagi semalam Yoongi tinggal dengan Jimin.

Apa Jimin tidak ingin tinggal seatap Yoongi? Jangan tanya soal itu. Tentu saja Jimin berharap Yoongi mau tinggal bersamanya. Maka dari itu, ia membangun sebuah rumah baru di dekat bibir pantai. _Agar Yoongi selalu bisa melihat sunrise dan sunset_ , katanya.

Sejak ia menerima gaji pertama kalinya, dia telah menabung. Jika tidak ada keperluan yang sangat mendesak, pantang ia mengambil uang tabungannya hingga terkumpul sekian ia gunakan untuk membangun rumah itu.

Berbulan-bulan Jimin membangun rumah itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Beratap rendah dan berdiding papan. Ada beranda dan tentu saja istimewa.

Bukan tanpa maksud Jimin membangun beranda itu. Rencana beranda itu adalah rencana berlinang madu bagi Jimin. Ia membayangkan setelah Yoongi melahirkan, mereka akan tinggal di rumah itu. Di beranda, Jimin akan menimang si bayi mungil, sambil menikmati wajah manis Yoongi yang duduk manis di kursi rotan, dan anak rambutnya yang melambai tertiup angin selatan. Jika teringat akan hal itu, malam-malam pukul dua belas malam pun Jimin berangkat ke bibir pantai bergegas menyelesaikan rumah itu.

Setelah beberapa bulan, rumah mungil itu selesai. Jimin langsung mengemasi barang-barang di rumah orang tuanya. Lalu pindah ke rumah baru itu, sendirian. Dia tinggal sendirian.

Sore hari, ketika matahari beranjak dan memerah, Jimin duduk santai beranda. Dalam keterpekurannya menatap langit, Jimin memikirkan nama baru untuk anaknya. Ia mencoba nama-nama dan memasangkan dengan marganya, Park. Ah, mengingat bakal anaknya bermarga Park saja sudah membuatnya merasa di awang-awang. Jimin juga mengingat nama-nama dari orang yang pernah ia kenal dan temui, seperti Jaehyun, Haechan, Sehun, Jisung, Taeyang, Taeyeon. Ah, lumayan. Yang penting jangan Taehyung. _Nanti anakku bisa ketularan idiot seperti Taehyung!,_ batinnya.

Mungkin perasaan yang sulit dilukiskan kata-kata menurut Jimin adalah perasaan menunggu istrinya melahirkan. Euforia itu ia implementasikan menjadi sesuatu yang positiv, seperti lebih tekun bekerja, lebih menghargai, dan lebih mengasihi.

Maka dari itu, ia kembali menerima penghargaan karyawan tergiat untuk kedua kalinya di perusahaan batako milik mertuanya, Min Sihyuk. Jimin tersenyum, tak perlu lagi ia berjuang mendapatkan tujuh medali. Sebab Yoongi sudah menjadi istrinya. Ah, mengingat itu membuat hidungnya kembang kempis.

Lalu Senin sore itu, ibu mertuanya mendatangi Jimin dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dengan napas satu dua karena berlari ia berkata pada Jimin bahwa Yoongi harus segera dilarikan ke klinik persalinan karen sakit perut. Dan saat itu sedang tak ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya kecuali Yoongi dan dirinya.

Jimin panik bukan main. Tanpa babibu lagi ia pontang-panting berlari ke rumah Yoongi. Sesampainya di sana disambarnya sembarang sepeda. Direngkuhnya Yoongi lalu didudukkannya di boncengan. Dengan sigap Jimin menuntun sepeda itu, tanpa berpikir bahwa mereka akan cepat sampai jika ia menaikinya.

Yoongi yang hamil tua dan meronta akan segera melahirkan bersama Jimin yang tengah menuntut sepeda. Sebuah pemandang yang menggelikan karena nyatanya Jimin terlampau panik.

Di balik pintu ia tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan puja puji untuk keselamatan Yoongi dan calon bayinya. Nalurinya yang kuat ingin kedua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya selamat, hingga tak terasa merembes sebuah bulir bening dari ujung matanya.

Sore itu pula, saat sisa angin selatan akhir bulan yang kemarin telah lalu tengah berembus kencang dan matahari dengan hamburan cahaya jingganya menyambut musim yang hangat di langit pesisir Busan, lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki mungil disertai dengan lengkingan nada tinggi. Tak lama kemudian lengkingan itu reda menjadi suara lirih anak kucing.

Jimin melirik bayinya yang tengah dalam rengkuhan Yoongi. Napasnya tertahan melihat pipi gembil dan bola mata hitam yang cemerlang, hidung yang mungil dan bibir yang lembut seperti milik Yoongi. Bayi itu, anak laki-lakinya, bak sebongkah cahaya. Dada Jimin bergetar. Anak itu memanggil sesuatu yang selama ini bersembunyi dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak lama lagi akan berganti nama menjadi _**ayah**_.

 **TCB**

 **Assaaaa Jimin punya anak yesh! Tebak hayo siapa namanya?**

 **Halooo, sudah lama tida jumpa yaa. Maafkan aku, bilangnya beberapa minggu tapi nyatanya lebih dari sebulan, heol, pembual. Yash ini semua karena ujian yg ngeselin sumpah.**

 **Sekarang kalian hari pertama puasa ya? Yasudah selamat berpuasa bagi yg menjalankan. Kusarankan kalo kalian lagi puasa mending mangkir sebentar dr dunia per-ff-an deh wkwk, daripada ibadahnya sia-sia ye kan?**

 **Terima kasih ya yg sudah baca, yg nunggu (gr bgt gw sumpah), review, fav, follow. Apapun itu aku seneng bgtttttt sumpiirrrrr.**

 **Last nih, apa di antara kalian ada yg Vkook shipper? Please tell me, mau bikin ff pikook nih.**

 **Udah ya, baru nongol tp udah banyak cingcong.**

 **MAKASIH, LUV YA.**

 **ED,**


	12. Chapter 12

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Setelah kelahiran anak pertamanya, Jimin seperti panen kebahagiaan. Harapan-harapan yang dulu ia damba sekarang satu persatu menjadi kenyataan. Anaknya lahir dengan sehat, Yoongi juga.

Yoongi dan bayinya yang lucu itu segera pindah dari rumah orang tuanya ke rumah mungil yang dibangun Jimin di bibir pantai. Momen yang paling indah menurut Jimin selain menunggu anaknya lahir adalah saat Yoongi berjalan di sisinya sambil menggendong si kecil yang pulas, sementara dirinya membawa barang-barang Yoongi di kedua tangannya. Jimin bisa melihat mata dan hidung anaknya yang mengerut saat hangat matahari mengusik tidurnya. Jimin tertawa kecil melihat respon anaknya.

Sampai di rumah ia langsung menunjukkan kamar sederhana mereka pada Yoongi dan sebuah ranjang kecil beserta kasur lembut yang sudah ia siapkan untuk anaknya. Yoongi hanya diam.

 _Tidak apa._

Keluarga kecil, rumah kecil, dan kebahagiaan besar. Bagi Jimin.

Seperti kebanyakan orang yang mendamba bahagia. Selamanya apa yang diharapankan sering tidak beriringan. Yoongi kembali ke tabiat lamanya. Suka _kelayapan_.

Ketika ia mengetahui Yoongi akan pergi, ia hanya bertanya singkat, "Kemana?"

"Sebentar." Jawab Yoongi. Awalnya pergi sebentar, lalu lama, dan kadang tidak pulang, lalu tak pulang-pulang. Jimin hanya tersenyum.

Jimin tak pernah ribut-ribut. Baginya tugas terpenting adalah mencukupi Yoongi dan anaknya, tak peduli apapun itu. Jika Yoongi akan pergi, ia menawarkan sarapan atau apa ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi hanya menggeleng lalu melenggang pergi. Jika tengah malam jika Yoongi pulang, Jimin langsung bangun. Setelah memastikan anaknya tetap terjaga, ia menengok Yoongi yang terdiam di dapur.

"Duduklah, aku akan memanaskan makanan untukmu. Atau kau mau menonton TV sambil menunggu?" tawar Jimin. Lalu ia akan berkutat di dapur. Menyiapkan makanan yang sudah ia sisakan saat masak untuk makan malam, dan membuatkan Yoongi susu hangat. Kadang kalau Yoongi tidak pulang, makanan yang ia sisakan terbuang sia-sia.

 _Tidak apa._ Bagi Jimin.

Lalu Yoongi makan makanan yang disuguhkan Jimin dalam diam. Jimin juga menatapi Yoongi dalam diam. Melihat Yoongi pulang dan makan dengan lahap saja ia sudah senang.

Jimin menemukan Yoonginya jatuh tertidur di sofa depan TV saat ia selesai membersihkan tempat makan Yoongi dan membereskan dapur. Ia lalu duduk di lain sofa. Menunggu satu jam sampai Yoonginya benar-benar pulas sampai ia dapat membopongnya ke kamar tanpa mengusik tidur Yoongi.

Jimin melihat jam yang tergantung di kamarnya. Sudah hampir pukul dua dini hari. Ia menyelimuti Yoongi dan ikut tidur di sampingnya. Tepat di sebelah telinga Yoongi ia berbisik, "Tak apa. Lakukan apa pun yang kau suka. Aku tak apa. Sepanjang kau suka, aku juga."

Ia menatapi Yoongi sambil ibu jarinya mengelus pelipis belahan jiwanya. Ia benar-benar mengerti jiwa _rebellious_ Yoongi, dan tak ambil pusing jika esok Yoongi sudah tak ada di sampingnya dan pergi berhari-hari.

 _Tak apa_. Jimin sungguh tak apa. Semuanya terasa beres dan tak ada masalah sepanjang ia melihat bayinya yang tumbuh cepat dan merona-rona. Dia selalu rindu Yoongi, tetapi Judy telah menjadi obat dan pengganti Yoongi.

Jimin membelikan anaknya boneka Judi. Si kecil menggenggamnya, tidak pernah mau melepaskannya. Jadilah ia dipanggil Judy. Sekaligus sama-sama inisial J, untuk Jimin dan Judy.

Ketika Jimin memanggil-manggil dengan sebutan Judy, "Judyyy, hei Judy anak ayah!"

Anaknya itu akan menggeliat, menoleh-noleh mencari sumber suara, lalu tergelak-gelak. Di telinga Jimin, suara tertawa Judy bagaikan tetesan hujan di danau yang tenang. Riuh tapi menyenangkan.

Di saat Jimin tengah sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainnya, cukup ia memberi anaknya boneka itu dan ia akan mengoceh sendiri.

Dari wajah anak itu, setiap orang sudah akan mengira apa yang sudah terjadi. Jimin dan anaknya sama sekali berbeda. Anaknya yang masih mungil membawa sifat dan paras rupawan ibunya. Satu-satunya hal yang sama di antara anak bapak itu adalah mereka sama-sama murah senyum.

Kata para tetangga, si kecil itu menggemaskan dan bersinar pernuh kharisma. Ketika Jimin telat membuatkan susu, ia akan menangis keras hingga atap-atap rendah rumah bergetar, tokek-tokek di pohon belakang meringkuk ketakutan, tikus-tikus langsung ambil langkah seribu. Namun jika tertawa, tikus-tikus langsung ngerem mendadak dan balik arah ingin menyaksikannya. Judy menengadah, menatap para cicak dan berkata ba… baa… baaa… lalu cicak berkerumun menyaksikannya.

Jimin sangat menyayangi Judy lebih dari apapun yang ia punya. Ia ingin menggendong dan memeluknya sepanjang hari, minggu, hingga tahun. Ia suka menciumi anaknya itu, mulai dari pucuk kepala, pelipis, mata, hidung, mulut, hingga jari-jari tangan dan kakinya yang mungil. Menjadi seorang ayah, membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang mengagumi setiap detail bayi yang dititipkan Tuhan itu padanya.

Setiap malam ia tidak bisa tidur membayangkan hal-hal indah yang ia rencanakan. Jika si Judy sudah besar nanti, ia berencana mengajak anaknya ke pasar malam, naik bianglala, naik sampan, membelikan banyak mainan, memboncengnya bersepeda ke taman kota.

Sejak menjadi ayah ia terjerumus pada hari-hari yang membuatnya selalu terpukau. Sosok ayah meletup-letup di dalam benaknya.

Jimin untuknya adalah seorang ayah sekaligus seorang ibu, _full time_. Ia memandikan, menyuapi, menggendong, dan meminuminya susu. Dia terjaga sepanjang malam ketika anaknya sakit. Ia sudah melewati masa-masa panik saat si kecil demam. Ia tahu semua perihal dan masalah seorang ibu. Termasuk vaksin dan obat-obatan. Setiap hari pukul tujuh ia menjemur Judy di halaman, _agar kulitnya bening_ , katanya.

Oleh karena ia harus dekat dan mengurus anaknya 24 jam, dengan berat hati ia menulis sepucuk surat,

 _Yth._

 _Yang Mulia Min Sihyuk_

 _Penguasa dan pemonopoli pasokan batako seantero Busan_

 _Di tempat,_

 _Dengan ini mengajukan surat permohonan undur diri atas nama Park Jimin sebagai karyawan CV. Busan Batako Min Sihyuk._

Lalu di bawahnya ia menambahkan selarik puisi,

 _Untuk engkau yang pernah menjadi ayah,_

 _Dari bibir mungil dan mata yang berbinar_

 _Biarkan aku terbang jauh melintasi awan-awan_

 _Bersama si kecil di gendongan._

Min Sihyuk, si bos batako sekaligus mertuanya yang gampang naik darah, tergugu di seberang sana setelah menerima surat dari Jimin. Selain kehilangan anak buah terbaiknya yang bertekad akan menjadi karyawan teladan tujuh kali berturur-turut, ia sedu sedan merasakan Jimin yang harus merelakan pekerjaannya demi sang anak, yang juga cucunya. Ia tahu, Jimin sepenuhnya ingin menjadi figur seorang ayah yang sempurna.

Setelah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan mertuanya, Jimin membuka usaha toko kelontong di sebelah rumahnya. Tidak besar. Namun itu satu-satunya pekerjaan yang membuatnya selalu dekat dan bisa mengawasi Judy.

Taehyung dan Seokjin, teman lama Jimin, jadi sering berkunjung ke rumahnya karena si kecil. Mereka tak bisa mengelak jika mereka sangat gemas menyayangi anak Jimin.

"Halo, Judy. Ini Paman Tae. Kau semakin menggemaskan saja! Paman akan sering-sering berkunjung agar bisa bermain denganmu." Kata Taehyung sambil menciumi Judy.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan sering datang, Tae." Ujar Seokjin.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Anak itu bisa ketularan keidiotanmu nanti. Aku bertaruh."

"Benar-benar! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu!?"

"Kenapa tidak!?" balas Seokjin

"Justru dengan bergaul denganku, anak ini akan menjadi super tampan sepertiku!"

"Cih. Percaya diri sekali. Justru jika aku yang mengurusnya ia akan sehat selalu. Aku akan memasakkannya apa pun. Dan ia akan tertular pesonaku yang mendunia!"

"Banyak omong sekali kau, Seokjin!"

"Kau yang banyak tingkah, Tae! Pembual! Kau tidak tampan sekali!"

Debat kusir tidak terelakkan lagi. Antara siapa yang membawa efek tampan dan tidak. Si kecil Judy hanya diam, melototi kedua pamannya itu bergantian. Semakin lama kedua orang itu berdebat hingga volume suara mereka naik tidak kira-kira hingga anak Jimin ketakutan. Judy menangis keras. Mereka langsung terdiam dan panik menenangkan.

"Kau apakan anakku, hah!?" omel Jimin lalu mengambil anaknya ke gendongan.

Seokjin dan Taehyung saling berkilah lalu saling menuduh dan menyalahkan. Ricuh lagi.

"Berhentilah! Kalian berdua tidak becus jadi paman, apalagi jadi orang tua," kata Jimin sambil membawa anaknya dalam ayunan-ayunan halus, "sekarang gantikan aku menjaga toko! Gara-gara kalian aku tidak bisa mengurusnya."

Seokjin dan Taehyung berpandangan. Niatnya kemari mengunjungi keponakan lucu mereka malah berakhir mengurus toko kelontong si Jimin.

Yoongi sendiri, ibu dari anak yang ingin dikunjungi tak diketahui rimbanya. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak pulang. Min Sihyung angkat tangan atas kelakuan anaknya. Lagi pula ia sudah punya suami. Biduk rumah tangga anaknya bukan lagi urusannya.

Desas-desus gosip tentang Yoongi sudah kerap didengar Jimin. Bahwa Yoongi yang kembali lagi dengan cinta pertamanya, si-begundal-Mino, lalu diam-diam pergi ke ibukota. Jimin tutup telinga. Yang ia tahu perasaannya ke Yoongi pasti, tetap, dan mutlak. Dia selalu merindukan Yoongi sama seperti saat ia pertama kali mengenalnya dulu. Jika Yoonginya pulang, ia selalu memperhatikan keperluannya, tapi sayang, Yoongi tak pernah pulang.

Beberapa kemudian ada kabar Yoongi akan menceraikan Jimin. Orang-orang seantero Busan yang sudah mendengar kisah Jimin-Yoongi yang masyhur akan menduga rumah tangga mereka akan berakhir demikian. Tapi dengan segala kenaifannya, Jimin tak mau percaya. Walau tak ayal, ia sangat gelisah.

Sejak mendengar gosip itu, Jimin tak pernah melepaskan pandanga dari Judy. Jika anaknya sedang tidur siang, ia menutup pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat. Hatinya lega jika anaknya masih meringkuk di dipan. Judy merasakan kecemasan ayahnya, ia tak mau tidur jika tak dipeluk ayahnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Jimin nestapa.

Gosip itu makin gencar, ia tak bisa mengelak untuk tidak percaya. Di tengah kekalutannya, suatu malam saat Jimin akan menidurkan Judy, anak itu menatap ayahnya, lalu mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengeluarkan bunyi,

"Appa, appa ppa."

Jimin tertegun. Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan anaknya. Perasaan Jimin melambung di antara mega-mega senja tadi sore. Dipeluknya anak semata wayangnya itu erat-erat. Seakan kesiur pantai mampu menculiknya dari rengkuhan.

 **TBC**

 **Halo,**

 **Jadi mari kita sebuat ia Judy dulu ya. Soalnya aku habis nnton ulang Zootopia, wkwk.**

 **Ah, aku cuma mau bilang, setelah chaper ini dan selanjutnya. Jangan ada pikiran untuk membunuh Yoongi ya, hehe.**

 **TENGKYU,**

 **ED.**


	13. Chapter 13

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Ular dan belut nyaris sama. Kambing dan domba hampir serupa. Cinta dan benci tipis saja. Tabib dan dukun hampir tertukar. Semuanya hampir sama. Namun, sama sekali tak ada yang sama antara Kim Joonmyeon dan Jung Hoseok.

Kim Joonmyeon, yang acapkali dipanggil "Pak Suho" oleh rekan sejawat dan bawahannya, adalah pegawai pemerintah dengan gelar sarjana yang melekat pada namanya. Dengan bangga ia menyebut dirinya sebagai pegawai pajak yang teladan dan patut dijadikan cerminan. Asli kelahiran metropolitan Seoul dan mengabdi untuk Seoul. Adapun Jung Hoseok adalah seorang musisi. Asli Gwangju dan menjadi artis top lokal Gwangju. Dia memimpin sebuah band bernama Big(s)hit; band Top 40, yang artinya band yang khusus membawakan empat puluh lagu top dan kekinian.

Suho pendiam, selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi hobi menggertak bawahannya yang tidak becus dan berbakat menjadi pegawai negeri sipil dengan _style_ semi-mandornya.

Jung Hoseok dengan nama beken Hosiki orang yang flamboyan, ekspresif, dan suka bertingkah. Ia gitaris dan pernyanyi nomor _wahid_. Jarinya sangat cepat. Sekali manggung, lima meter senar gitar terlampaui. Dia bisa membawakan lagu "Fake Love"-nya BTS dengan bermain gitar sendiri saja, tetapi mencakup bass, rilem, dan melodi. Minta ampun lihainya. Kalau ia bermain gitar sambil membawakan Airplane Pt. 2, sambil menggoyangkan meliuk-meliuk dan sesekali menyisir rambut mangkoknya, beberapa perempuan tampak macam diserang demam yang aneh, hingga berteriak girang sampai kejang-kejang.

Hosiki banyak kawan, karena ia seorang selebritis lokal terkenal, sementara Suho tidak. Kawannya hanya tiga. Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Minseok. Mereka berkawan memang hanya karena formalitas rekan sekantor belaka.

Suho tinggal di kawasan perumahan terpandang, strata sosial menengah ke atas. Mobil yang paling buluknya adalah KIA keluaran beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gaji selalu naik secara berkala sesuai peraturan pemerintah tentang kepegawaian. Singkatnya, Suho aman secara ekonomi.

Berbeda lagi dengan Hosiki. Hidupnya selalu nomaden, berpindah-pindah, bergantung pada banyaknya _job_. Ekonominya fluktuatif seperti kurva sinus. Kendaraannya jadul, kemana-mana ia hanya suka mengendarai motor Honda CB125-nya.

Di antara teman-temannya, Suho berpendapat, bahwa mereka digaji dengan uang dari keringat rakyat. Tabiatnya teguh dalam memegang amanah dan tak boleh sembarangan memainkan jabatan. Maka dari itu, banyak yang tak betah bekerja dengannya.

Adapun Woojin, salah satu personel Big(s)hit berkata, "Repot bukan main kalau ada Hosiki Hyung, cerewet dan cengengesan saja kerjanya. Tapi kalau tak ada, kami rindu. Ada yang kosong jika tak ada dia."

"Hosiki! Hosiki eyy!" seru siapa saja di pinggir jalan jika bertemu Hosiki dengan sepedanya. Jangan lupakan, ia adalah selebritis lokal. Dia akan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar menyilaukan. Sering ia melambungkan _flying kiss_ dan tanda hati dari kombinasi telunjuk dan jempolnya. Tak lupa dengan rambut mangkoknya yang terlonjak-lonjak saat ban sepedanya menjejak tanah yang berlubang.

Sementara jika Suho lewat, orang-orang membungkuk, atau paling tidak mengangguk pelan untuk menyapanya, hormat, atau pun hanya untuk sekedar formalitas.

Segalanya tidak sama di antara mereka berdua. Kontras, tapi hanya satu, keduanya sedang mengalami krisis rumah tangga yang sangat gawat. Keduanya hampir tumbang digugat istri dengan satu alasan, _tak lagi bahagia_.

Berdasarkan bisik-bisik tetangga mereka dicerai oleh istri mereka karena beberapa sebab. Katanya, Suho maupun Hosiki sama-sama mata keranjang, suka bermain perempuan. Kalau tidak begitu ya terdapat politik ranjang di kantor Suho dan politik yang serupa pula di balik kemegahan panggung _band_ Hosiki. Ada pula yang berspekulasi bahwa istri Suho mungkin bosan dengan kemapanan yang diberikan suaminya. Sebaliknya, istri Hosiki sudah muak dengan ketidakmapanan.

…

Kamis malam Suho menerima sebuah surat dengan logo resmi pengadilan agama tertera di atasnya. Ia menarik napas pasrah dan tidak kaget sama sekali. Sudah pasti cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Ia memasukkan surat itu di laci nakas paling bawah lalu berangkat bekerja seperti biasanya.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Sesuatu yang biasanya disiapkan sang istri ia kerjakan sendiri. Ia bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan. Mandi sebentar lalu menyiapkan setelan jas hitam, menyemir sepatu singkat dan menyisir rambut hitam klimis ke belakang. Sambil mengambil kunci, dalam diam ia mengecek koper kerjanya dahulu sebelum berangkat. Setelahnya rumah sepi, istri dan anak-anaknya memaksa untuk pulang ke rumah mertua.

Lampu lalu lintah perempatan jalan memerah. Belasan orang menyeberang, sebagian besar anak sekolah berseragam. Ia teringat anak-anaknya. Ia melirik bangku penumpang di belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Singkatnya, Suho merasa sendiri dan sepi.

…

Siang itu Hosiki dan _band-_ nya sedang mencoba-coba lagu ciptaannya berjudul "Piece of Piece" saat seseorang berseragam kantoran mengetuk pintunya dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

Karena pembawaannya yang selalu positif, Hosiki menerimanya dengan senyum lebar. Ia sudah berkali-kali menerima surat. Pikirnya itu adalah sebuah undangan _job_ manggung seperti biasanya. Tetapi saat melihat kalimat pertama, senyumnya lenyap. Melihat itu ia tegang lalu panik. Ditinggalkannya latihan itu begitu saja.

"Mau ke mana kau, hyung?!" tanya Woojin. Tapi ia tak menggubris. Secepat kilat ia menaiki motornya, siap meluncur, hampir saja ia lupa memakai helm. Ia mengemudi sepeda CB 125-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seekor anjing dewasa dan anak-anaknya yang sedang menyeberang terkaget-kaget melihat Hosiki bersepeda seperti orang gila. Ia menyalip sana-sini. Lampu merah di terobosnya tanpa babibu. Orang-orang memanggil dan memperingatkannya karena saat itu bus besar tengah lewat. Ia dan sepedanya dungu.

Ia tak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Bukan hal baru istrinya suka minggat. Bukan yang pertama istrinya mengancam akan mengkhatamkan rumah tangga mereka, tapi baru kali ini istrinya benar-benar bertindak dan memecah akal sehatnya. Sederhananya, Hosiki kalut dan kalang kabut.

…

Nun jauh di sudut pesisir Busan, Park Jimin juga kedatangan seorang tamu. Seseorang berpakaian dinas rapi dengan bau parfum murahan menghampirinya.

"Anda Park Jimin?" tanya tamu itu.

"Benar, saya sendiri."

"Pertama-tama saya ingin memastikan apakah nama dan alamat Anda yang tertera di sini benar adanya?"

Jimin melongok membaca nama dan alamat penerima di tangan orang itu.

"Benar sekali, Pak."

"Apakah tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya?"

"Tidak, Pak."

"Anda harus benar-benar yakin. Karena ini bukan surat sembarangan. Ini bukan tagihan televisi ataupun listrik. Bukan juga undangan kerja bakti bersih pantai Minggu pagi. Ini bukan surat dari sahabat pena ataupun surat cinta anak SMA. Ini adalah surat panggilan dari negara dengan cap resmi di atasnya. Apakah Anda mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Pak."

"Yakin?"

Jimin ragu sejenak, "mengerti apa, Pak?"

"Bahwa surat ini adalah surat yang maha penting. Surat ini bermuatan hukum dan tidak bisa disalahgunakan karena bisa merugikan penggugat maupun tergugat. Ini bukan surat lawak, surat ini berbicara tentang keadilan dan kekuasaan. Apakah Anda mengerti?"

Sama seperti Hosiki, melihat segalanya dari sisi terbaik, Jimin mengangguk saja.

"Silakan Anda terima surat ini."

Jimin menerimanya dengan sopan dan takzim. Ia pikir jika itu surat adalah surat penegasan mengenai hak pengasuhan Judy di bawah tangannya atau kalau tidak tentang catatan kelahiran anaknya.

"Kalau boleh tahu apakah isi dari surat ini, Pak?"

"Maaf, saya hanyalah juru antar saja. Saya tidak berhak membuka maupun merusak isi segel, pun jika itu atas ijin yang berkuasa atas surat itu. Saya tidak berhak mengetahui privasi surat karena saya tidak punya wewenang atasnya."

"Baiklah, Pak."

"Jadi saya ulangi lagi, apakah benar Anda bernama Park Jimin?"

"Benar, Pak."

"Apakah Anda yakin tidak ada orang lain di wilayah ini yang bernama serupa?"

"Setahu saya ada, Pak. Jimin pertama sudah pindah karena di-PHK, Pak. Jimin kedua bermarga Lee, Pak, bukan Park. Jimin terakhir tak mungkin menerima panggilan surat, Pak, karena ia sudah dipanggil Yang Kuasa karena tersambar petir beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Pengantar surat itu mengangguk.

"Silakan Anda tanda tangan di sini." Jimin membubuhkan tanda tangan singkatnya. Ia lalu tersenyum-senyum pada si pengantar surat. Namun bagi petugas itu, kedatangan surat ini sama sekali tak lucu, tapi tragis. Ia lalu tak bisa menahan tanyanya.

"Jika boleh saya tahu, mengapa Anda senang menerima surat panggilan dari pengadilan?"

Jimin menatap petugas.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya selama seumur hidup saya menerima surat, Pak. Seringnya adalah saya yang mengirimi surat, pak, kepada ayah saya dan seseorang yang sangat saya sukai waktu SMA dan beruntungnya ia adalah istri saya saat ini. Apalagi surat ini dikirim oleh instansi pemerintah. Bangga bukan main saya, Pak."

Petugas itu ternganga. Setelahnya ia tersenyum masam, lebih kepada rasa prihatinnya terhadap Jimin.

Jimin mengamati surat itu dengan seksama. Putih, bersih, dan tebal.

"Lihat, Judy, ayah menerima surat dari pemerintah! Resmi! Lihat, betapa pentingnya ayahmu ini, sayang." Kata Jimin sambil mengangkat surat itu tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkannya kepada seorang bayi mungil yang mengintip-ngintip dari ranjang bayinya.

"Anak yang lucu." Celetuk petugas itu. Ia memandangi mata mungil dan berbinar-binar milik bayi itu.

Sepeninggal petugas itu, Jimin duduk di samping ranjang Judy yang sedang memeluk-meluk bonekanya. Dengan tenang ia membuka segel surat itu. Hati-hati ia membuka lipatannya. Matanya terpekur membawa kata per kata mulai dari kop surat.

Berulang-ulang ia membacanya, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya. Semakin ia membaca, semakin tidak paham ia. Lalu ia mencoba dengan mengejanya. Seperti anak TK belajar membaca, Jimin tertatih-tatih mencoba mengerti.

Satu jam berlalu, Jimin menyerah. Ia menolak untuk memahaminya lagi dan mengambil Judy dalam gendongannya. "Nanti saja menunggu Paman Tae datang, dan menjelaskannya pada ayah."

Esoknya Taehyung dan Seokjin kebetulan datang menjenguk keponakan manis mereka. Langsung saja tanpa disediakan minum atau apa pun Jimin langsung menyodorkan surat itu dan meminta mereka menjelaskannya.

"Ini adalah surat panggilan dari pengadilan agama karena kau akan dimeja-hijaukan Yoongi." Kata Seokjin. Ia menyampaikan ini tak kurang hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Jimin _shock_ yang berlebihan. Ia tahu, perangai kawannya ini sangat halus.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau diseret Yoongi ke pengadilan!" berbeda dengan Seokjin, Taehyung memotong tidak sabar. Ia sudah jengah melihat hubungan mereka. Bukan karena apa, Jimin, sahabatnya, sudah sangat dungu akan cinta.

Barang tentu Jimin tak terima.

"Jangan sembarangan kau, Tae! Ini dokumen negara, jangan asal bicara!"

Taehyung memandang Jimin datar.

"Baca ini! Surat nomor sekian, perihal demikian, dengan hormat memanggil Yoongi-Min dan Jimin-Park."

"Jadi?"

"Kau kena gugat!" Taehyung gemas. Ia ingin memakan Jimin sekalian pipi anaknya yang tengah ia pangku.

"Gugat apa?"

"Gugat cerai!"

Jimin ternganga.

"Siapa yang menggugat?"

"Pasukan pengawal presiden! Ya Yoongi lah, siapa lagi!?" Seokjin ikut-ikutan tersulut gemas.

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan berbual!"

"Mengapa tak mungkin?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan pada mawar putih yang tumbuh liar di halaman rumahnya. Tidak tahu siapa dulu siapa yang sempat menanamnya.

"Karena itu tak mungkin." Sahut Jimin lirih. Pandangannya nanar, tak dapat disangka matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sudut hatinya menjerit tak ingin si gula-gula meninggalkannya.

 **TBC**

 **Hola, maap baru nongol. Lebaran ga sempet nyentuh laptop. Masa baru nyentuh terus banyak yg minta salaman sama aku, gmn dong;(**

 **But, tengkyu** **YoonFujho** **, yg ngingetin aku buat ngelanjutin ini, meskipun slow respon bgt setelah beberapa hari baru kelar ini aku update dua story aku;**

 **Slow saja ya ceritanya, aku menikmati sekali gejolak hubungan Minyoon yg spt ini hohohoho. Dan sebenernya aku engga tau di Korea masalah personal spt perceraian ini masuk ranah hukum ato enggak, jadi ada yg tau? Tapi anggap aja masuk dan boleh lah hehe**

 **Sudah ya, review lah dikit-dikit buat kelangsungan hubungan dan Jimen dan Yong,;(**

 **TERIMA KASIH, semoga tetap suka.**

 **ED.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

"Menerima, Yang Mulia."

Suho menjawab setiap pertanyaan hakim ketua. Tidak banyak cakap. Suaranya menggaung di sudut-sudut ruang pengadilan dengan hampa. Semua orang tahu, setiap perkara yang menyangkut ruangan itu terdapat masalah ketidak-bahagiaan di dalamnya. Tidak satu dua hari, melainkan bertahun-tahun masalah itu menghantui rumah tangga Suho. Berbagai jalan dan mediasi sudah ditempuh, tapi tetap saja, istrinya gigih meruntuhkan hubungan mereka di meja hijau.

Hosiki mengucapkan kata ' _menerima_ ' seperti desau angin, tak terdengar. Ia merasa kehilangan tenaganya, semangat hidupnya, bahkan pita suaranya, padahal kalau sudah mencak-mencak di panggung dialah orangnya.

Sebenarnya, siapa pun bisa melakukan ' _pikir-pikir_ ', banding, lalu kasasi, lalu peninjauan kembali. Namun Hosiki tak mengelak, kepalanya tertunduk layu. Mulutnya yang biasanya komat-kamit karena saking cerewetnya kini seperti daging tak bernyawa.

Dalam keadaan bingung dan gulana, Jimin mengikuti saran dua sahabatnya saja untuk berpakaian serapi mungkin saat persidangan besok.

"Mungkin kau sedih, Jim. Tapi mengenakan pakaian terbaik di depan pejabat negara merupakan suatu etika sekaligus kebanggaan." Kata Taehyung saat Jimin bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia lalu menatap beberapa stel baju terbaiknya di dalam lemari. Sebenarnya tidak banyak, hanya lima pasang. Dan matanya jatuh pada satu stel jas hitam yang terlihat masih mengkilat karena ia rawat dengan sangat. Jas hitam dengan kemeja putih licin yang dikenakannya saat mengucapkan janji suci untuk mempersunting Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum sendu saat Jimin keluar dengan sepotong jas yang kini tersampir di tangannya sambil berkata, "kalau jas ini bagaimana?"

Seokjin tahu, itu jas yang sangat Jimin cintai. Ia seakan merasakan hati Jimin yang dipenuhi ironi, Jimin mengikat janji pernikahan dengan jas hitam itu dan memutuskan juga dengan baju yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu saja. Bagus." Ingin rasanya Seokjin menggeplak muka Taehyung. Dari tadi kepalanya berpikir memilih kalimat yang baik dan tidak menyinggung untuk Jimin agar tidak memilih baju yang menurutnya agak 'traumatis' itu, tapi dengan santainya Taehyung berujar seperti itu.

Taehyung dan Seokjin ikut mendampingi Jimin ke pengadilan. Di antara mereka bertiga, Taehyung lah yang menarik perhatian seperti biasa, ia mengenakan baju pantai warna kuning. Seokjin dan Jimin mati-matian menahan malu.

Jimin tak menyangka jika akan menemukan banyak orang yang mengantri untuk bercerai. Di bangku-bangku panjang itu duduk banyak orang, mulai dari tua muda, pria wanita, kaya melarat. Macam-macam ekspresi mereka, ada yang sedih, ada yang memandang kosong, banyak yang diam dan menunduk, dan ada pula yang tersenyum-senyum.

Seperti dirinya, orang-orang di ruangan itu berpakaian rapi. Jimin mendengus. Getir hatinya mendapati orang-orang di sini akan menghadapi kenyataan pahit tapi mereka menghadapinya dengan pakaian terbaik. Dan tak tega pula ia mendapati anak-anak yang dibawa orang tuanya. Mereka menangis, merajuk, kepanasan, minta ini, minta itu, ingin ini, ingin itu. Jeritan mereka merisaukan. Kemudian mereka digendong ayah atau ibu mereka yang akan bercerai.

Melihat itu tiba-tiba Jimin disergap perasaan yang membuat sendi-sendi tubuhnya lumpuh. Dia duduk terkulai di ujung bangku. Ia rindu Judy. Baru saja ia sadari hidup begitu kejam. Ingin ia pergi dari tempat itu dan berlari pulang memeluk anaknya.

Taehyung menunjuk satu arah. Di ujung sana, Yoongi datang bersama seseorang dengan jas yang tampak mahal dan tampang terpelajar. Lengkap dengan koper kecilnya. Yoongi langsung menarik perhatian karena memang ia terlihat sangat menawan dan bersanding dengan lelaki yang tampan pula. Harus diakui, tak sepadan Yoongi yang elok seperti itu bersanding dengan lelaki dengan jas bekas pernikahan dan tengah terduduk gugup di bangku pojok.

Matahari semakin meninggi, saat seseorang dari pengeras suara berbicara, "Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi, Ruang Sidang Tiga. Kami ulangi…"

Jimin berjalan gontai memasuki ruangan diikuti dengan Taehyung dan Seokjin. Di dalam ruang sidang, Jimin demikian gugup sehingga tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan apa yang terjadi. Segalanya terasa asing. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi Judy dan Judy. Yang dia tahu, di depannya ada orang-orang berjubah dengan wajah bijaksana sedang berbicara dengan hati-hati, namun tak kunjung ia pahami.

Di ujung sana, Yoongi dan orang terpelajar itu berbicara panjang lebar mengenai pertikaian mereka. Nada suara dan wajahnya yang berapi-api memperlihatkan bahwa masalah di antara mereka semakin meruncing. Jimin cukup heran karena selama mereka berumah tangga, pertemuannya dengan istri bisa dihitung dengan jari tapi fakta-fakta yang dibeberkan Yoongi seakan mereka bertengkar setiap hari.

"Jadi, apakah Anda menerima putusan?" tanya hakim ketua. Jimin tergagap. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan apa pun keputusannya ia tak ambil pusing, asal tidak memutuskan dan memisahkan dirinya dengan Judy, namun tak ada suara yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang menemukan Seokjin yang tengah melirik Yoongi tajam sambil tangannya memenceti _bubble wrap_ yang tak sengaja ia temukan di sakunya dengan jengkel. Ia menoleh ke Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menyejajarkan badannya sambil menutupi mulutnya, membisikkan sesuatu pada Jimin dengan agak keras, "Pikir-pikir!"

Belum sempat Jimin mengucapkan yang Taehyung suruh, Yoongi bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Pikir-pikir apa!? Jangan percaya Yang Mulia. Dia dan dua dedengkot di belakangnya itu adalah komplotan, tukang bikin onar dan para pembual!"

Tentu saja tindakan Yoongi mendapatkan teguran keras juga Taehyung yang hanya dipersilakan untuk menyaksikan saja. Taehyung seketika berdiri dan membungkuk mengucapkan maaf layaknya seorang pengawal kepada raja.

Persidangan tak berlangsung lama. Di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat sang panitera menggunting surat nikahnya dengan Yoongi.

Majelis hakim mengetuk palu dan menutup sidang. Satu persatu orang-orang keluar ruangan hingga tinggal Jimin seorang yang masih bertahan di tempat. Ia memandangi bangku kosong yang Yoongi duduki bersama lelaki terpelajar yang tergesa membereskan berkas-berkasnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Matanya menerawang kosong. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya sakit digunting-gunting seperti buku nikahnya menjadi seribu bagian.

Seorang petugas memintanya untuk segera keluar karena ruangan akan dipakai. Jimin bangkit, ia berjalan keluar menuju dua kawannya yang menunggu di luar. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Cintanya bersemi lalu kemudian dihempas tanpa jeda.

 **TBC**

 **Cerai :'v**

 **Review ya, awkwkwk**

 **ED.**


	15. Chapter 15

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Jimin tahu bahwa ia sudah bercerai dengan satu-satunya orang yang ia puja sampai buta. Ia melihat dengan dua bola matanya sendiri penitera pengadilan agama menggunting surat nikahnya dengan Yoongi. Satu-satunya bukti sakral yang menandakan bahwa cintanya untuk Yoongi pernah dalam satu tali. Maka sejak pernikahannya dianulir oleh negara, kisahnya yang mengharukan khatam dan kandas. Namun tetap saja keluguan dan kenyataan yang sulit diterima melalaikan dirinya untuk melihat konsekuensi hukum itu. Jimin tak tahu jika sesuatu yang besar sedang menunggunya.

Adalah tiga hari setelah putusan perceraiannya, berembus kabar bahwa Yoongi dekat dengan seorang pengoleksi motor vespa. Tetangga sebelah Jimin, Chanyeol, berkata, "Mereka akan menikah, Jim. Yoongi dan Judy akan diboyong ke ibukota!"

Jimin menggigil. Tak ada yang paling ditakutkannya kecuali Judy yang diambil darinya. Berkali-kali ia membujuk dirinya bahwa Chanyeol adalah salah satu tetangganya dengan kategori pembual kelas atas.

"Yoongi akan mengambil Judy kapan pun ia mau dan di mana pun ia ingin, setelah urusannya dengan si pengoleksi vespa sudah selesai dia tak segan-segan mengambil Judy. Dan dia tak perlu repot-repot memberi tahumu karena kau tak punya hak apa-apa atas bocah itu. Jadi kusarankan kau hati-hati, Jim." Bual Chanyeol lagi.

"Jangan asal bicara kau! Ini masalah hukum, salah sedikit bisa-bisa kau dijerujikan!"

Di depan kedua sahabatnya, Taehyung dan Seokjin, ia berkumandang bahwa tak ada yang lebih dekat dan sayang kepada Judy selain dirinya di dunia ini.

"Setuju!" balas Seokjin.

"Aku juga! Kau adalah ayah yang paling tangguh untuknya sejak Judy masih merah."

"Katakan pada Yoongi, Tae, dia boleh kawin dengan penggemar vespa, pencipta vespa, _dealer_ vespa, pembalap vespa, tukang ojek vespa, ketua geng vespa, pencuri vespa, penyedia onderdil vespa, atau bahkan dengan orang yang pernah ditabrak vespa. Dia juga boleh mengambil tanahku, toko kelontongku, rumahku, sepedaku, radioku, baju-bajuku, ranjangku, sepatuku, sandalku, uangku, semuanya, asal dia tidak mengambil Judy dariku!" kata Jimin berapi-api.

Esoknya seorang mualim di pesisir Busan melihat Yoongi akan naik kapal tak tahu akan pergi ke mana, segera ia menelepon Taehyung. Taehyung pontang-panting berlari ke pelabuhan.

"Yoongi! Aku ingin menyampaikan suatu pesan Jimin padamu." Katanya dengan napas satu dua.

"Pesan apa?"

"Begini, dia bilang…" panjang lebar Taehyung mengatakan persis apa yang dituturkan Jimin kemarin. Yoongi memutar bola malas mendengarnya.

"Hei, idiot, bilang sama Jimin, aku tak butuh rumah reyotnya! Sepeda bututnya! Dia itu sudah gila!"

"Baiklah, Yoong."

Taehyung menghadap Jimin.

"Jim, kata Yoongi dia tak mau rumah reyotmu, toko banyak utangmu, radio busukmu, baju kumalmu, ranjang berderitmu, sepeda bututmu, sepatu kampunganmu, dompet kosongmu. Kau sudah gila!"

Jimin bersandar pasrah.

…

Jimin berusaha mengalihkan otaknya agar tidak dirasuki pikiran yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Sore hari ia menutup toko lebih awal. Ia akan mengajak Judy berjalan-jalan dengan memboncengnya naik sepeda. Judy ia dudukkan di sebuah keranjang rotan yang ditautkan di stang sepeda. Sepanjang perjalanan Judy mengoceh terus menerus, Jimin tersenyum-tersenyum melihat kicauan mulut kecil anaknya. Di sepanjang jalan Judy juga menyapa dan melambai pada siapa saja dan kapan saja. _Annyeong, annyeong_ sapanya. Ia menyapa pedagang odeng, polisi yang berpatroli, pengantar makanan, penjual sundae, dan orang-orang yang tak ia kenal. Tak lupa ia juga menyapa pohon cemara, mobil parkir, sepeda gunung, kucing, ayam, anjing, dan bunga-bunga.

Judy menjadi tenar. Siapa pun yang mendengar nama Judy akan mengingat seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

Setiap malam Jimin tidur sambil memeluk Judy. Jika terlintas dalam benaknya permata hatinya akan dibawa lari ke ibukota, badannya bergetar. Jika terbangun tengah malam, cepat-cepat dilihat anakya itu, takut-takut Judynya tak ada. Judy pun semakin tak terpisahkan dengan ayahnya. Dalam berbagai kesempatan ia akan menjulurkan tangan sambil berkata, "appa, appa."

Dan dengan sepenuh hati Jimin mengangsurkan tangannya untuk membawa anaknya dalam gendongan, "Aigoo, kemarilah anak appa. Appa tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, eoh?" selanjutnya ia menenggelamkan badan bulat anaknya dalam pelukan sambil membubuhinya ciuman-ciuman hangat.

…

Jika ia ditanya lagi oleh gurunya SMAnya waktu itu, "untuk apa kamu dilahirkan?" maka saat ini Jimin akan menjawab dengan tegas bahwa ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang ayah, ayah untuk Judy.

Dalam waktu senggangnya ia sering merenungkan mengapa ia terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki, karena tentu saja ia akan menjadi ayah. Mengapa ia mempunyai suara yang lembut dan nyaman didengar, tentu saja untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur anaknya. Mengapa ia mempunyai lengan yang kekar dan keras, tentu saja supaya kuat menggendong Judy berjam-jam. Mengapa ia dulu harus belajar sepeda, supaya ia bisa membonceng anaknya ke mana-mana.

Baginya, hidup adalah tentang kasihnya kepada Judy.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sore itu Jimin mengajak bersepeda ke taman balai kota. Sebelum berangkat, disiapkannya sebuah tas punggung kesukaan anaknya yang kemudian akan dipakai Judy dengan gagah. Di dalam tas itu disiapkannya topi merah, jas hujan, sarung tangan, dan baju ganti. Jimin juga memasukkan kemeja biru cerah miliknya kalau-kalau nanti basah kuyub kehujanan.

Di taman balai kota, anak-bapak itu duduk di sebuah bangku besi berwarna cokelat. Judy sibuk mengunyah permen kapas berwarna _pink_ kesukaannya. Lalu Jimin bangkit dan beranjak membelikan balon gas untuk anaknya yang jaraknya tak jauh dari mereka. Usai membayar tiga balon gas, ia berbalik dan menemukan beberapa orang mengerubungi Judy. Orang-orang itu adalah Yoongi, orang dengan tampang terpelajar tempo hari, dan seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan kemeja motif vespa _full print_.

Yoongi meraih Judy, menggendongnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Judy meronta sambil memanggil ' _appa, appa_ ', tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai ke udara. Jimin mengambil langkah. Ia mencoba merangsek namun dua orang di depannya itu menghalanginya. Semuanya berjalan sangat cepat. Yoongi sudah diseberang jalan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang langsung meluncur dengan lekas.

Seperti daun yang diterbangkan angin selatan. Judy diambil darinya.

Jimin tahu, apa yang ditakutkannya muncul ke permukaan. Ia berdiri bergetar di pinggir taman balai kota. _Judy, Judy,_ panggilannya tertahan dalam hati.

Lama ia memandangi seberang jalan tempat terakhir ia melihat Judy. Ia bisa merasakan sendi-sendinya lumpuh dan kakinya yang terasa terpaku pada tanah. Dia bahkan tak mampu memegang tali-tali balon gas yang dibelinya. Balon-balon berisi helium itu terlepas menyedihkan ke udara.

Ramai orang di taman balai kota. Orang-orang berseru dan memanggil, pasangan muda-mudi cepat-cepat beranjak pergi, polisi meniup peluit melengking, klakson-klakson bersautan ingin cepat karena langit semakin menggelap. Tapi Jimin tetap diam, mata sipitnya nanar. Telinganya menolak mendengarkan kebisingan. Ia merasa sedang berada di tengah padang pasir tanpa siapa pun di sana kecuali dirinya.

Orang-orang yang lupa tak membawa payung berteduh dengan segera. Tinggallah Jimin berdiri sendiri. Ia berjalan gontai menghampiri tempat parkir sepedanya. Ia memandangi keranjang yang bertengger di stang sepeda. Hatinya nestapa. Dia selalu mengajak Judy ke taman balai kota, tapi sekarang ia harus pulang seorang diri karena anaknya telah direnggut darinya.

Jimin mencoba menaiki sepedanya, tetapi energinya telah sirna. Maka dituntunnya sepeda itu. Dia melewati kantor pos pengiriman, seorang juru antar yang mengirim surat sidang cerainya tengah menepikan sepedanya, orang itu menyapanya. Namun Jimin tak merespon, ia tak melihatnya karena ia sedang berada di padang pasir tanpa siapa pun di sana.

Hujan pun turun tumpah ruah di langit balai kota, namun Jimin tak berteduh. Sambil menuntun sepedanya ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

 **TBC**

 **Sedih mode on nulis chap ini sambil bayangin gmn wajah lugu Jimin nangisin anaknya (kalau dia udah punya anak wkwk).**

 **Oooiya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Jimin setelah ini, jangan salahkan saya ya;v**

 **ED.**


	16. Chapter 16

**PURNAMA KEDUA BELAS**

 **Remake from Andrea Hirata's novel, AYAH**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: BxB! M-preg! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Gegabah dan tergesa-gesa sama sekali bukan gayanya. Suho, lelaki berkarier yang selalu mengedepankan hidup yang serba teliti, hati-hati, dan terstruktur.

Maka itu ia menghabiskan waktu hampir setahun dengan puluhan surat dari dan untuk seseorang di Busan sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaikkan status hubungan dari surat menyurat itu ke tingkat yang lebih lanjut.

Dari surat-surat itu ia melakukan analisis kecil. Tentang tekanan penulisan, tebal tipis penulisan, dan derajat kemiringan huruf. Singkat saja ia menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang yang dikenalnya lewat tulisan adalah orang yang _rebel_ , pembosan, liar, informal, dan antikemapanan.

Sedikit ketar-ketir ia membaca simpulannya sendiri. Sambil mengurut kening ia pikir orang itu besar bertolak belakangnya dengan Suho. Bolak balik ia membaca hasil analisis itu. Hubungannya beresiko. Tapi jika sudah melihat foto yang disertakan orang itu pada suratnya yang ke lima, ia seperti orang lupa diri. Coretan-coretan analisa yang ia buat kandas. Melihatnya, ia seperti mempunyai satu lembaran baru untuk diisi kembali. Ia sudah lelah dirundung kesepian dan kesendirian. Mengerjakan rutinitas tanpa siapa pun, hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu anak-anaknya dengan istri yang lama bertandang ke rumah.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan pekan itu untuk bertemu dan menjemputnya di stasiun. Pukul sepuluh ia sudah berdiri menunggu tiga meter dari peron. Napasnya agak berat, ia sedikit gugup. Beberapa kali ia berdehem kala sebuah kereta menelikung di depannya. Penumpang keluar satu per satu. Dadanya berdentum-dentum.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ketika melihat seseorang yang belakangan ini sering ia tatapi. Suho tertegun beberapa saat, sampai orang-orang yang keluar dari kereta menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir karena menghalangi jalan.

"Suho?" tanya orang itu saat mereka sudah menepi.

"Ya. Ya, saya Suho."

"Min Yoongi." Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya. Suho menyambutnya dan baru menemukan alasan mengapa hatinya tidak dapat menolak ketika melihat foto-fotonya. Senyum Yoongi seperti gula-gula. Sangat manit meskipun tipis.

"Ini pasti Judy?" ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus rambutnya.

Judy mencicit takut-takut di samping ibunya.

…

Beberapa bulan saat Yoongi masih bersurat dengan Suho, ia mendapatkan satu surat dari ayahnya. Kira-kira seperti ini isinya,

 _Aku tahu Jimin bukan apa-apa untukmu. Di depanmu Jimin itu buruk rupa, tapi kadang memang iya. Tapi harusnya kau tahu, hatinya itu sangat mulia!_

Yoongi mendengus melihat banyak tanda seru yang Yoongi malas menghitungnya. Surat itu dilanjutkan dengan ancaman-ancaman Min Sihyuk. Yang terparah adalah ia tak akan mengakuinya sebagai anak lagi kecuali jika Yoongi sudah bertobat.

Api dilawan api. Yoongi langsung meremas dan membanting surat dari ayahnya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi di rumahnya itu.

Sementara Judy? Ia seperti bola bekel yang dilemparkan nasib tak tentu arah. Balita itu terhempas ombak kepentingan orang dewasa. Ia terombang-ambil kemelut biduk rumah tangga. Saat Yoongi masih bersama pengoleksi vespa yang dikencaninya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Judy selalu rewel. Saban malam ia susah tidur, lantaran tak ada lengan besar dan hangat yang memeluknya seperti ayahnya dulu. Tak ada yang membacakannya dongeng-dongeng dan puisi. Tak ada yang membuatnya tertawa tergeli-geli. Sering ia bernyanyi tak jelas. Sebenarnya, ia menyanyikan lagu yang sering Jimin nyanyikan ketika merayu Judy. Judy menginginkan ayahnya, tapi Yoongi tak mengerti.

Diberi mobil-mobilan, ia tak mau. Diberi permen kapas, ia minta permen. Diberi permen, ia meminta mobil-mobilan. Ketika tak diberi apa-apa, ia meminta semuanya. Ketika diberi mobil-mobilan, permen, dan permen kapas, Judy bungkam. Ia tak ingin apa-apa. Yoongi geram dibuatnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, hah!?"

Judy menangis.

Dalam kejengkelan yang tak tahu harus diapakan, ia sekilas menatap tas punggung yang selalu dikenakan Judy. Dibukanya tas itu dan menemukan kemaja milik Jimin. Ia julurkan kemeja itu pada Judy. Judy terpana dan menyahutnya. Ia menciumi dan memeluk kemeja itu. Dari tangisan nyaring beberapa menit yang lalu berubah menjadi isakan sehingga tubuhnya tersentak-sentak. Air matanya masih bergelimangan di pipinya yang memerah. Mulut kecilnya menyerukan _'appa, appa'_. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia lelah dan jatuh tertidur sambil menciumi baju ayahnya.

…

Masih lekat di pikiran Jimin, hujan lebat bulan Juli tahun lalu, saat Judy direnggut oleh Yoongi darinya. Malang nian, dua minggu setelahnya ibu Jimin meninggal. Disusul ayahnya tiga minggu kemudian. September, kucing kesayangan Judy hilang. Ibarat kata, Jimin sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Lalu berjalan menginjak kotoran ayam dan tertusuk paku karatan. Lengkap sudah nasibnya.

Jika dilihat seksama, tidak ada yang tersisa dari Jimin. Warungnya sudah habis, gulung tikar. Tabungannya kandas untuk keperluan makan. Sofa dan barang berharganya berakhir di pegadaian. Satu-satunya barang yang masih kokoh dan tak dijualnya adalah ranjangnya dan ranjang kecil milik Judy saat masih bayi.

Keseharian Jimin hanya bernapas dan duduk di beranda. Menikmati semilir angin yang menelisip rumah kayu mungil di bibir pantai. Satu-satunya tempat yang masih menaunginya. Jimin sadar, apa yang selama ini dilakoninya, semangat yang menyembul di balik sendi-sendi, setiap tarikan napas, adalah demi anaknya. Si kecil yang murah senyum dan menggemaskan itu.

Sekali pun tak bisa ia mengalihkan pikirannya dari Judy. Hampir tiga tahun tak pernah ia jauh-jauh dari putranya itu, tapi tiba-tiba ia tak ada. Raib digondol ibunya.

Setahun sudah ia kehilangan. Sering ia melakukan rutinitasnya, bangun subuh-subuh, menjerang air dan membuat susu. Tergesa-gesa karena bangun agak terlambat. Aduk ini, aduk itu, memasukkan ke dalam botol. Bergegas ke kamar lagi, tetapi terkejut karena sang putra tak ada. Jimin bersandar di dinding. Embun masih bergelayut, Jimin sudah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Setiap hari Jimin dicekik kerinduan sekaligus kekhawatiran. Sering ia menatapi ombak sambil mulutnya bergumam memanggil nama Judy. Hidup Jimin kian merosot. Tanpa siapa pun tahu, otaknya tiba-tiba kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian diisi memoar yang hanya ada dia dan anaknya. Hanya berdua. Kadang juga ia menambahkan Yoongi di dalamnya. Tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Segalanya terasa hangat dan mendebarkan.

Sejak kapan tepatnya, Jimin tak tahu. Bahwa ia mulai hidup di awang-awang yang hanya ada dia dan keluarganya kecilnya.

 **TBC**

 **Halo,**

 **Maafkan sudah lama Jimin hilang ditelan cintanya pada Yoongi;(**

 **Maafkeun ya, ini sumpah sibuk bngt. Plus giliran nulis sama storyku yang lain, termasuk cerita Minyoon yang lagi aku susun.**

 **Tengkyuuu yang sudah mau baca, apalagi menunggu. Yg review, fav, follow juga. Kuusahakan segera dayung ke ending ya, kebelet nulis minyoon yg lain juga soalnya wkwk.**

 **Big lav, ED.**


End file.
